Who Is She?
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Rogue is a corrupt mutant with a troubled past.Gambit is a misguided playboy thief who has recently joined a group called the x-men.One thing they have in common, that they have both been used and manipulated by people.Will he be able to save the girl?
1. Rogue

Who Is She?

**-**

Chapter 1 : Rogue

-

Summary: Everyone who meets Rogue always asks, who is that woman?

Rogue has become a misguided soul after years of self loathing and fear. Now with immense and very impressive powers under her control and her attitude of general hatred towards anyone and everyone the world should be scared. She is being her usual evil self when one day she meets a mutant man from her hometown, New Orleans. He is part of a group called the X-Men who supposedly want to save her but all she sees is people wanting to hurt and use her then throw her away when she wants to change her mind and rebel. Will she ever let anyone in again? Can he help her or fail like everyone else has before?

This chapter is Rogue's life story so far. I have changed quite a lot and it is different to her past in the X-men series.

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men**

-A-

Rogues life story so far is quite an eventful one, she is now 19 but her eyes tell a different story. She has lived more dangerously than anyone ever could in a lifetime and thanks to her mutant abilities she can never be normal. Rogue is condemned to be alone for eternity, or so she thinks.

At the age of 13 she was kicked out of her hometown, New Orleans, for being a mutant and she was left to fend for herself.

At the age of 15, after two years of living on the streets and in fear of human contact due to her 'curse' a woman finds her. This woman is a mutant just like Rogue and she is forming a group of misfit mutants so she asks Rogue to join them. Rogue has nothing better to do and she naively thinks that maybe she will fit in with these people, so she takes the woman up on her offer and goes with her.

At first she is just trained in how to control her powers and use them to their full extent. But then she is taught how to attack other mutants and how to defend herself against a number of attacks and powers.

This is when Rogue becomes suspicious of the group she has joined, it doesn't seem like they are good people at all, they seem more and more like terrorists every day. The other members of the group are all mutants with unique abilities like her and they are also extreme human haters because of their troubled pasts. But even with her horrible past experiences with humans Rogue can't bring herself to want to kill them like the others do.

By the time she has admitted to herself that she needs to leave these people; even if she doesn't fit in anywhere else, it is too late. She has been trained too well, on their 'missions', which she didn't like, Rogue would now be as malicious as the others even if she really didn't want to be, it was the way she had been taught.

Suddenly on their mission everything goes wrong; which is exactly how mystique planned it.

She is sent to infiltrate a mutant terrorist operation but instead her powers suddenly go out of control and she ends up draining the life out of a super woman and with that her powers take Mz Marvel's psyche and powers permanently, leaving the woman in a coma and herself in a state of self hate and fear at what her 'curse' can really do.

After that last mission Rogue found it increasingly difficult to control her powers and with Mz Marvel's memories she now confirms her suspicions that the people she works with are the real 'bad guys', she was tricked.

Now Rogue finally realises that the woman is just using her and curses herself for being so gullible. And the one thing that Rogue hates more than anything is to be used.

When Rogue expressed her want to leave the 'brotherhood of mutants' the leader, mystique confined her to her room and told her that she couldn't leave. Basically she was being held prisoner. So Rogue with the help of Mz Marvel's training and expertise managed to absorb the other mutant's powers and psyche's, making them fall asleep so that she had the chance to escape them.

Once again she was back in the outside world, amongst humans but now with even more dangerous powers and skills in her currently unstable hands.

Ever since then she has been on her own, running and hiding, refusing to ever be tricked again, training herself with the help of her stolen mutant and few human psyches. Rogue has perfected herself and hasn't cared who she hurt along the way.

There was a time when she cared about others but that was so long ago to her. Now all her trust was gone and her heart locked away and all that was left was her fighting and evil mind filled with other people's memories and abilities.

Rogue is now 19 and has learned a lot by living on the streets and her time spent with the mutant team. Also, thanks to practice she has learnt a lot about her powers and practices to keep them under her control every day so that what happened to her and Mz Marvel would never happen again.

Now Rogue is a bad girl, one of the evil ones, corrupted by horrible humans and evil power mad mutants to become the mutant she is today; coincidentally a lot like mystique.

-A-

So that was Rogue's life story so far, kind of like a prologue really. But her past will be relevant in the future chapters so I decided to write it like this. The next chapter is about Gambit and the one after that is basically just about the x-men so far and then the story will be properly starting after that. I just wanted to introduce the main characters first before really beginning.

Anyway, basically this story is Gambit x Rogue, Rogue is a good girl turned bad, can anyone save her? Remy aka gambit is a misguided thief and notorious playboy, is Rogue the woman for him? We will have to see.

By the way, sorry for any grammatical errors or tense changes throughout my story, i am currently working on improving my writing.

I will try to have the next chapter up within a couple of weeks but i can't promise anything because i have college to attend and exams to study for and an unknown illness that still plagues me. So like anyone who has ever read any of my stories would know, i am not a frequent updater but i am trying my best here to change that.

Also, one question, it is Mz Marvel right or is it Ms? I can't remember to be honest. :"]

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and I promise this story has a good plot that I hope y'all will like. Please review; especially if you have any ideas for the story and I can accept criticism because it helps me further improve my writing. ^__^

…Anie


	2. Gambit

Who Is She?

-

Chapter 2 : Gambit

-

Summary: Remy was abandoned and feared as the 'demon child' because of his mutant abilities and looks. But when he was adopted by the thieves' guild of New Orleans everything seemed to be looking up for him until his mother died and his father changed. After that he was brought up as a thief and used by his father. That was the only life he had ever known until he met the x-men. Even now that he is a part of the x-men team he still can't completely trust people and hates being manipulated. He thinks he is the only one who feels like this but little does he know that he will be meeting someone very soon who is just like him in that way.

This chapter is about Gambit, also known as Remy's life story so far. I will use his code-name, Gambit for more formal things and around the x-men but most of the time i will be using his actual name, Remy.

-

Thanks for all the story alerts and thank yah to moonfan2012 and cocopucks for the reviews. I am glad you like the story so far and I will be using 'Ms. Marvel' from now on, thanks. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

-A-

When you are growing up you always think that your life is normal, that this is what it is like for everyone. Well that is exactly how RemyLebeau felt, but he was actually wrong. His life may have seemed normal to him at the time but to others it was very different and certainly unusual. He was abandoned as a baby because he was a mutant with 'devil eyes'. Then he was taken in by the thieves' guild in New Orleans and brought up to be a natural thief, gambler and player.

He was never accepted because of his red on black eyes and his unusual powers of tapping in to the kinetic energy of objects and making them explode and his natural talent of knowing when people were lying or what they were feeling.

For most of his younger years he was kept confined within the thieves' guild, which was actually very big and had a lot of members; it was an old and very big castle with amazing grounds. So even though he was kept from the outside world as a child he was happy. He was accepted almost immediately in this society of misfits and taught certain useful life skills. It was exactly like a real family, at first.

But when he was older he became more and more curious and desperately wanted to know about the outside world. Everyone knew this would happen so they finally decided to tell him about how he was a mutant and that not many people had powers like his, that he was very special.

Then, his adoptive mother suddenly died and his adoptive family that consisted of his father and older brother (as well as the rest of the guild) became very distant with him. His mother had always loved him the most and she had been the only reason why he was kept around. However, now that she was dead his father had new plans for him. Remy, at the age of 8 was taught how to be a proper thief, which he excelled at, always trying to please his father. Nothing he ever did made his father happy, yet he tried and tried. Unbeknown to him at the time, Jean Luc Lebeau (his father) only wanted to use him; he wasn't interested in anything other than the boy's powers and how they benefited him.

Finally he was allowed outside and even sent on missions when he was as young as twelve years old. It was the order of their leader, Jean Luc so they had to take Remy with them. Surprisingly he did very well and easily became better than any other thief. Only because he was so useful did Jean Luc acknowledge his existence and made Remy a true ruler descendant of the thieves' guild.

So Remy was seemingly finally accepted by his father, but for all the wrong reasons and as he grew up he realised that he was just a pawn in his fathers twisted game to control others.

By the time Remy was 18 he was the most recognised and notorious thief the guild had ever seen and his playboy and gambling reputations preceded him and helped him to be accepted in their society. But unlike as a child when he thought his life was normal, he now knew that it really wasn't. In Remy's opinion, being a mutant meant that your life could never be normal.

He had lived his whole life in the thieves' guild, but now that he was older he didn't feel at home there anymore. Now that he was older he could see what the guild were really like, how terrible they were and that there was no point in trying to impress his father, nothing would ever be good enough for him.

In his eyes all humans became his enemy and all mutants his 'fellow brothers'.

At the age of 21 he knew that the thieves' guild would never let him go so he ran away from them and found a new life with new people thanks to a man who was recruiting lost mutants who had nowhere else to go. The man's name was Charles Xavier and after a year of training and help Remy became one of the x-men.

But the one thing he still hid from everyone was the fact that he hated being used and even though he believed in the x-men he still couldn't completely trust them. He wasn't sure if he could ever let anyone through his 'armour' again.

-A-

So, that was the second chapter of Who is She? This was Gambit's life story so far; it is probably quite different from his original history in the x-men but this is my story, lol. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it and understand a bit more about what Gambit's character will be like in this story.

One question, it is adoptive family isn't it, or is it adopted? I don't know to be honest.

I actually updated this very quickly because I went in to my writing mode, lol, which is where I just can't stop writing and am completely obsessed with finishing a chapter or story. Which is good for the readers but not for me who has a lot of a-level coursework to finish, lol. ^__^

Next up is the chapter about the x-men's past story so far, and then the chapter after that will be the real start of this story.

So, the next chapter should be out soon too because I am really enjoying writing this story so far. :"]

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	3. The XMen

Who Is She?

**-**

Chapter 3 : The X-Men

-

**Summary:** Professor Xavier founded the x-men and with his help they were able to save a lot of mutants. Now that they have met a challenge though how will they deal with it. Do the x-men really understand what it means to be a mutant? Pasts can be so very complicated and even unwanted things but one thing is for sure, Gambit and Rogue certainly know what being a real mutant is.

-

Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites and especially thanks to those who reviewed;

**Cappsy :** Thank yah for the review, I am glad you like the story so far. I am glad that changing the back-stories is okay and I agree that adoptive sounds better. I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters, I will honestly try to update as often as possible, which will be a big step for me, lol. ^__^

**Razzoo :** Thanks for reviewing and I am happy that like my story idea, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I will definitely try to make it an interesting one. :"]

**The-writing-vampire :** I am glad you like my story and thank you for your review; I really like long reviews, who doesn't. Your right that Remy was working as a thief in New Orleans while Rogue was still there but it was actually only for one year rather than five because even though he was taught to be a proper thief since he was eight he wasn't allowed to leave the guild grounds until he was twelve and Rogue was made to leave New Orleans when she was thirteen. It is still very possible that in that year they could have met at least once, possibly by chance such as walking down the street as you suggested. To be honest I didn't think anyone would ask me about that until after I had a chance to put it in my story which will reveal all, lol. So you will have to wait to find out, because you are right, they have crossed paths before, they just don't realise it or remember it just yet. I promise that their past in New Orleans will be mentioned within the next few chapters and everything will be explained. ^__^

-

By the way in the last chapter near the end it should say; at the age of 20 (not 21) he knew that the thieves' guild would never let him go so he ran away from them and found a new life …

Sorry for the little mistake there.

-

Anyway, on with the story :"]

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men**

-A-

The x-men's history really wasn't a very long one so far, they were a relatively new group but one of the first who were made up of mutants.

Professor Charles Xavier was a rich man so he had no trouble founded the group for mutants and built a school – more like a mansion - in Westchester for the 'gifted' so that mutants could all be somewhere together where they wouldn't feel alone in the world and could learn together about their powers and not to be frightened of humans who didn't understand their unique abilities yet.

After the school was built, the professor, a mutant himself and a very powerful one at that used his creation, cerebro to find troubled mutants so that he could help them with his knowledge and give them the life that he never had.

As a fellow mutant the mutants that the professor recruited trusted him and in return he sheltered them, gave them an understanding home and helped them learn how to control their powers and come to develop them to help others.

His first students were Jean Grey and Scott Summers and as he managed to help them with their powers the professors vision was becoming real and he was able to find even more mutants in need with his students' help before they could hurt themselves or the people around them.

So gradually over the first seven years of creating his school the professor helped troubled mutants and ended up with a team that called themselves the x-men. The x-men were quite a large and continuously growing team of trained mutants which consisted of Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Robert Drake, Warren Worthington the third, Dr Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy, Ororo Munroe, Kevin Sydney, Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, James "Logan" Howlett, Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde, Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin, Kurt Wagner and Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee.

Xavier's school of higher learning took in many more mutants too who needed a place to stay, they were mostly teen runaways or people who feared humans or needed help with their abilities. But no matter who they were the professor took them in and helped them all with the assistance of his team.

It was a year later that they found a new and very unique mutant with the help of cerebro. He was a young man but still very loose and reckless like child mutants are. He was definitely a dangerous mutant. But the professor sought to help him, like he had the other mutants. So seeing as he wasn't actually hurting anyone the professor decided to wait till the young man wanted to leave and have a change of lifestyle, like all mutants usually did after living with humans for so long. Half a year went by before the young man did exactly as the professor had predicted and ran away from home after realising he was being manipulated. The professor could tell that he was very upset and confused right now, it was practically radiating from him so the professor decided that this was one of the rare cases where he would go see him in person, accompanied by Jean and Scott to offer the mutant a place with them.

He did exactly that the next day after informing the others, and they set off in the x-jet to New Orleans to hopefully help another misguided mutant.

With the professors powers they had no trouble finding the mutant they were looking for, even in the busy afternoon of New Orleans. When they found him he was reluctant to talk to them but after they introduced themselves and showed him their powers a little he trusted them a little. Realising he had nowhere else to go and no one to turn to, the young mutant made a deal with them, he needed saving from his former life so he would come with them and learn more about his powers and how to control them but only as long as he wanted, he must be free to leave whenever he wants. The professor agreed to his terms, intrigued by this mutant already. Even he, one of the most powerful telepaths alive couldn't enter this young mans mind, he could tell where he was because his mind was unique and some of the stronger thoughts and emotions managed to slip through the invisible mind barrier but this mutants powers somehow blocked any actual telepathy from getting in. More than anything the professor wanted to help him but he wasn't an idiot, he knew that having this man on his side was a useful thing.

The professor was snapped out of his own thoughts as he realised the mutant was looking at him. He then introduced himself to them and continued asking them questions as they all boarded the x-jet and he finally finished his 'interrogation' by the time they arrived back at the mansion.

When they landed the x-men came to greet them and to their surprise the 'rebellious' mutant they had all heard about the last few months stepped out of the x-jet with the others. They had never thought he would accept their offer but just like the professor had said, it was a matter of time and what the young mutant really wanted to do now.

That was when the professor addressed them all; "Everyone, we have a new addition to the school, this is Gambit." He told them.

-A-

Well that was chapter 3 of my story 'Who is she?' I hope it was all right and that y'all liked it. That was the last history type chapter so the actual story will be starting now. I hope that there weren't too many grammatical errors in this chapter, i am sorry if there are some but i didn't get the chance to check over it more than once because i am quite ill at the moment, a relapse of my unknown sickness but i should be fine within a few days, just don't expect my updates to be perfect, lol. :"]

I appear to have made the professor seem like a bit bossy, cruel, uncaring and obsessed with what he wants in this story so far. I really didn't mean it to be like that and in no way is the professor in my story actually like that, I was just trying to put across what he had done to create the x-men and help other mutants.

Also, sorry if my tenses kept changing throughout this chapter. I'm not the best writer and constantly change tenses without realising it. I am trying to work on it because it ruins my stories for the readers a bit but I can't guarantee I will get much better quickly. It may take a while.

Anyhoo, I have been a little obsessive over this story lately and have written up quite a few chapters already, so especially for half term I am updating a new chapter every day of this week and the chapters will be getting longer, better and definitely more detailed as I go along. ^__^

Thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


	4. First Encounter

**Who is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 4 : First Encounter**

-

**Summary: **The professor has an important mission for the x-men; they need to safely capture the mutant known as Rogue and bring her to him for help so that she can't harm anyone else with her powers. But Remy is torn between his team/supposed family and this mesmerizing woman, he swears he knows her but he can't remember how or where from. Even though, he is still entranced by her and if he isn't careful he will be a serious liability and a danger to the mission.

-

Thanks for the story alerts and favourites. And especially thanks to those who reviewed;

**cappsy :** I decided that in my story the x-men were generally recruited when they were children or teenagers with some exceptions and that Jean and Scott could be the professors first pupils so that they could naturally be the first and second in command and then Storm was the next student. I am glad you like the story so far, I hope it will be one of my better stories and that it lives up to your expectations. :"] Also, if you have any ideas for the story I will certainly take them in to consideration. I have this story pretty much figured out all the way through but new ideas are always great. Thanks for reviewing again ^__^

**the-writing-vampire :** Thank yah for another review. I hope you will like the rest of my story too and how Remy and Rogue knew each other in the past should be quite interesting, I can't wait to get to that bit. ^__^

-

By the way, throughout this story I will use Remy when I am talking about him personally and Gambit when I am talking about him with the x-men and other mutants. I hope it won't be confusing.

Also in this story Rogue is now 19 and Gambit is now 22, just thought I should mention it to expel any confusion on this issue.

Sorry I am posting this chapter up a day late but I was really busy these past couple of days, my grandmother is ill so we went to help look after her for a bit, I really hope she will be better soon.

On another note, it is almost Halloween, yay, I can't wait. :"]

Anyway, on with the story, enjoy. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men**

-A-

It is two years later and the x-men are doing a lot of good in the world by helping humans as well as mutants. Xavier's school for the gifted is always packed and the professor continues to help mutants as much as he can.

Gambit is still their newest major recruit for joining the x-men. Two years ago he was a big time thief but now that he had gone through a year of training and another year of missions alongside his fellow x-men he is a changed person - slightly changed anyway.

The other x-men all feel at home here at the mansion but Gambit is different, he just doesn't feel the same way the others do, even more so than the infamous Logan. He still doesn't trust anyone completely and he constantly feels like something or someone is missing from his life. He is already 22 but always feels trapped like he was as a child.

-

It is just another day at the x-men mansion, everyone is going about their duties; either teaching, training or going to lessons. That is until the team are called in to the briefing room anyway.

Remy had been dwelling on his life with the x-men as usual when Logan passed by, "Hey bub, ya better get t' the briefing room now, the prof wants to see us all for some urgent mission or something." Logan told him before walking away in the direction of the meeting.

Remy knew something was definitely amiss if the professor wanted to see them all for a mission, it had to be something big. 'Maybe it was the brotherhood of mutants making trouble again' he thought, wondering when they would have enough of getting their asses kicked.

Finally when all of the x-men were in the briefing room the professor began. He started by addressing them all; "I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here. Well, we have a serious problem that may well require everyone to deal with. I have been monitoring a mutant for some time now, but I have been having difficulty keeping track lately. Everyone, this is Rogue." The professor put up some pictures of Rogue on the screen and her short bio that he managed to find on her.

"She is a relatively mysterious mutant, we don't know very much about her at all really, but what we do know is that she has been with the brotherhood of mutants for a few years and now she appears to have left them and is on her own, she has become a 'rogue'" Everyone was listening intently to the professor as he explained their mission, well almost everyone, one person was off in their own world.

Remy distantly heard the Professor talking but he put it to the back of his mind as he focused on the pictures on the screen of this woman – who he swears he knows somehow – called Rogue. She looks relatively normal except for the streak of white in her hair and the fact that in all these pictures none of her skin is showing except for her face, its as if she is hiding.

"She goes by the name Rogue but we do not know her actual name as of yet. It seems that she has no past but it is more likely that it has been covered up. She has probably been corrupted by the brotherhood and no doubt hasn't learned to control her powers fully yet. From what I know, she has astounding powers but it's not easy to tell what they are exactly."

Remy was still staring at the picture of the woman on the screen. She was beautiful but that wasn't what drew him to her so much. He wracked his brain but he can't remember how he knows her, he only knows that he trust her unconditionally and that she is someone important to him. Even though he can't remember why, he trusts his instincts above everything else.

The professor's voice still echoed in the background of his thoughts as he kept on talking. Remy knew he should be paying attention but he couldn't help it, this woman was mesmerising to him and he didn't even know why which made her even more mysterious. Such a puzzle had to be solved by the infamous Remy Lebeau.

"I would be able to find out more about her if I had access to her thoughts, but even with cerebro I find it difficult enough to even track her movements let alone get inside her seemingly humbled mind. Luckily I had a breakthrough in my search this morning and have located her to be in New Orleans and she appears to be staying there at the moment. Since I don't know how stable she is and what her powers are I don't want to put anyone in unnecessary danger. However, I might have to just risk it in this case. She was with the brotherhood of evil mutants for so long that I am afraid that she may be corrupt and do something to hurt others now that she is free of them. This is the reason I called you all here, I wanted you to be aware of the situation and some of you will need to go on this mission to help bring the Rogue back here for extensive psychoanalysis. We can't leave her roaming around the streets considering her known past."

Remy barely took in what the professor had just told them as he recognised something about the unusual silver streak in the woman's hair, but he couldn't quite place it. So he finally gave up trying to understand and just let his mind wander as he continued to stare at the screen. He now realizes what is missing from his life, it is this woman, she is like the forbidden fruit and he always had to have anything that was forbidden, it was just his nature. This mysterious woman is his angel and he will rescue her and become her saviour, like the professor said, she needs help. Then when he heard the professor talking about how a team would be needed to go get the Rogue, Remy suddenly took an interest in the mission and tore his attention from the screen, switching to listening intently to what the professor was talking about, just like the others were.

"I will need a team specifically suited for this mission but if anyone wants to opt out they can. Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, Hank, Piotr, Robert, Katherine and Gambit, you are the best people for this mission, especially you Gambit you will be very much needed because you know New Orleans so well. Are there any of you who don't want to go on this mission? If so, speak now." The professor told them and waited patiently, knowing that this mission was a dangerous one and he couldn't order them to put themselves in a risky situation, he had to let them decide for themselves what they wanted to do. When he was greeted with silence the professor waited for a couple of minutes, letting them think before he made it final. When no one objected to going on the mission he thanked everyone for coming to the meeting and instructed the members who were not chosen for the mission to go back to their daily routines while the others who were followed the professor to his office to talk privately without any interruptions. As soon as they were all in is office, the door was shut and everyone's full attention turned to him, the professor immediately begins briefing them for their mission, he is in a hurry because the mutant they need to capture could be unstable.

"As I let everyone know back in the briefing room, this woman could be potentially very dangerous and if she has been corrupted then we need to stop her soon. I have chosen you all very carefully and after much thought and you are the best team for this mission because your unique talents will be needed to capture her. From what I know she has already evaded shield and the brotherhood who are both looking for her. Rogue, as she goes by, currently isn't on anyone's side it seems but if she is straying to evil by herself she could become a very powerful and threatening force against us. I used my contacts within shield to get what little information they also have on her and combined it with mine. They only have a slight idea of what her power is but they can tell that it is very powerful. They have a mutant on their team who can sense the levels of power that a mutant has and this Rogue's power levels apparently go off the charts. According to the data I have compiled on this Rogue her power is possibly energy absorption from other humans and mutants but it is most likely a little out of control due to her having not learnt how to handle it properly. Hopefully with all of your combined powers and teamwork you will be able to handle her and bring her back here for help. I am putting Scott In charge of this mission and I am warning you now that you all need to be careful. You have a few hours until 8pm which is when you need to be on the x-jet and on your way to New Orleans. I am trusting you all to do your best, good luck and I will see you all later." He then dismissed them, leaving him alone with his worrying thoughts.

-

But what the professor doesn't know is that Rogue is already beyond unstable and probably even beyond all hope and help by now. He is sending his x-men in to a battle that they can't possibly win unless a miracle happens.

-A-

Now that I think about it I don't know if the title for this chapter really fits but it is basically about the x-men being introduced to Rogue for the first time and their first impressions of her before they go to find her.

Anyway, so that was the first real chapter of my story 'Who is She?". I hope y'all liked it. :"]

To be honest I don't really know how Logan speaks but I gave it a shot anyway, lol. Please tell me how to improve if it wasn't very good.

Yet again I am sorry if I kept changing tenses throughout the chapter and I hope it isn't written a bit like note form because sometimes when I am writing a story it turns out like that and without much detail. So I am sorry if my story is a bit like that at the moment but I will try to improve on that you can probably tell by now I still have a lot to do to make my writing better.

The next chapter is the x-men attempting to capture the definitely unstable Rogue and then the chapters after that will include flashbacks of Remy and Rogue's past together and all will be revealed.

Anyhoo, I will be posting two new chapters up tomorrow so that I have caught up and I am trying to make them longer I promise. ^__^

Thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


	5. The Anger of a Rogue

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 5 : The Anger of a Rogue**

-

**Summary:** The x-men team arrive in New Orleans unsure of how they will find the Rogue, but that isn't the problem it turns out when they find her almost straight away, The real issue is that she is fighting – beating might be a better word – a group of humans, but not just any people either, members of the thieves guild.

-

I will be using the x-men's codenames most of the time when they are on missions and their actual names when they are talking to each other more personally.

-

Thanks for all of the story alerts and favourites. And a big thanks to my frequent reviewers;

**cappsy :** Thank yah for another review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^__^

**the-writing-vampire :** Thanks for reviewing again, it helps motivate me to write my story. I understand what you mean about the cliff-hanger, I hate them too to be honest but they help with my story writing, lol. They make the reader want to know what will happen next, which is good for the author but its torturous waiting for the story to be updated. I am apologising in advance for the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but I will be updating later tonight. I hope you will like this chapter too, enjoy. :"]

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men**

-A-

Rogue doesn't much care for other mutants to be honest. Instead she likes being a goddess among the humans; they had no power over her and unlike mutants they never even dared to assume that they did, at least not twice in a lifetime anyway.

She had just arrived in New Orleans a few days ago, since she had technically been banished by the people of this city she was a little reluctant to come back at first. She had debated with herself for over a year whether she should go back or not but her mind had been made up as soon as she became completely corrupted by the power of evil. She could do anything she wanted amongst these mere mortals so why not visit her old hometown, there was nothing stopping her. At first Rogue tried to think of an actual reason for going back, convincing herself that she needed one. There actually was one but she didn't much care for it anymore, she didn't need friends anyway. So with her mind made up that she would just visit to have some fun with the humans she went to New Orleans. That is how she came to be in New Orleans now, more precisely sitting in a bar not far away from her old home and her favourite get away from life spot she would regularly retreat to on the outskirts of town. She was just about to down her drink and leave to see what had become of her old playground when a group of seven men walked in. She eyed them and sure enough they were cute but not good enough for someone like her so she gulped the rest of her beer and got up to leave. That was until the men started ordering people around like they owned them at least, 'now it was getting interesting' she thought as she smiled her wicked grin and watched the guys getting closer to her. One of them noticed her immediately and stared, Rogue could only imagine what was going through his mind at the time, wait no, she didn't have to imagine she could just read his thoughts so she did just that. 'Wow, I've never seen her around here before, she's hot and so mesmerising, I better go talk to her before the other guys see her and get the same idea. But I can't let on who we really are, got to remember that's the number one rule, don't let outsiders know our secret or else we are on our own.'

Rogue snickered a little at his thoughts, she must have heard men thinking that kind of thing about her a hundred times by now and it still amused her that they thought they had a chance with her, as if. She couldn't put all the blame on his ego though, one of her powers that she couldn't switch off was her hypnotising eyes, they drew people in so easily, especially pathetic little humans. But the thing that really interested her was his second thought, what secret could these boys be hiding, perhaps she could have more fun that she thought in this town after all. She absolutely loved spellbinding people with deep dark secrets; they were always the best to play with and amused her so much.

So when her little toys saw her and became instantly hypnotised by her stare as they wandered over to her she decided to prolong it more than usual and play along with them for a while before she got to the real fun. She was in a good mood tonight.

-

Meanwhile, the x-men arrive in New Orleans. Beast sets the x-jet to land where Gambit tells them to, in a clearing just on the outskirts of town where he used to play and go to think, it is remote and no one would ever find the x-jet hidden here.

This was Gambit's territory and as soon as they were on the ground he immediately set to work finding their target while the others searched the immediate area for any signs of mutants.

-

Back with Rogue in the bar, she had no idea that there were mutants searching for her but even if she did she wouldn't be bothered. Right now she only had one thing on her mind; she was going to have fun in this hellish town that she had loved once upon a time, even if it meant it killed someone. In the end, after she was done with having fun here, New Orleans would burn; she had decided it was an adequate punishment for them abandoning her.

So when the men started flirting with her she flirted back just to keep them interested and then when they sat at a table and beckoned her over they couldn't believe their luck when she followed and sat with them. Unbeknown to them she was a fake and was actually manipulating them; she had no intention of playing good girl for much longer. They would be so surprised, just like all the others always were.

She was about to start with her game when someone the men must know came in and sat down next to them, he was obviously a mutant and most likely their leader from the way he didn't even look at them as he glanced around the bar. She could tell instantly thanks to one of the powers she had absorbed that he was a slightly powerful mutant, likely to be a liable asset in a battle against anyone but her. Even though he wasn't even hypnotised by her stare like others were that didn't mean he wouldn't be easy to play with. She became a little frustrated as e interrupted her game but saw it as a challenge instead. That was until he really set her off anyway, he was someone who was used to getting what he wants so without even looking at her he ordered her like some common floozy to go get him a drink. But she wasn't having any of it, she was a goddess amongst everyone, mutant or not and she didn't take orders from lowly mutants; in fact she no longer took orders from anyone. She was a Rogue now. Angry and very annoyed that she wasn't having fun anymore she decided to just get it over with, why did mutants always have to make her grumpy, they were forever ruining her fun. She tried to calm down and ignore the man as she turned back to the other men; beginning to get inside their minds to find out what juicy secret they possibly held. She is just beginning to have fun going through their minds when the mutant interrupts her and even dares to glare at her. Rogue suddenly looses her temper completely and snaps when the lowly mutant tells her to hurry up with his drink or she would regret it. This man was a bully, thinking that people should do whatever he said and she wasn't going to take anymore of it.

Rogue turns to him and without warning grabs him by the throat in a tight grip with her bare hand, draining his energy, memories and powers. Then after the slight power increase rush she throws him to the floor of the bar before he can begin to fight back and straddles him so he can't get up, beating him senseless with her fists while smiling and even laughing. Now she was having fun, maybe mutants weren't so bad after all. But she is distracted too much by focusing on storing the mutant's powers for herself and teaching him a lesson he will never forget that she neglects to remember about the other men. Now her power loosens on them and her gaze doesn't hold the other men anymore, making the commotion snap them out of the trance. They look around, not realising what is going on when they see the mysterious woman practically beating up their friend. They immediately go to help him, amazed that she could even get a punch in knowing their friend was a mutant and that with their friends power to put ideas in peoples minds and use their own energy and attacks against them she shouldn't be able to do anything to him let alone get this far. Which left only one other possibility in their minds, that she must be a mutant. They were only slightly hesitant to help their friend, aware that she could be very powerful and dangerous, but they took the chance and went to rescue him, seeing as there were seven of them against this one woman they were sure that they wouldn't be beaten.

-

The x-men are just discussing their plan on how to find the Rogue and what they will do to capture her when Gambit comes rushing back, a little out of breath and informs the others that he just spoke with an old contact of his in the area and the woman they are looking for has been spotted at a bar just a few streets away but something was going on there right now so they needed to hurry.

So they follow Gambit In the supposed direction of the Rogue, this must be their lucky day, usually it took a lot longer on missions but now they were confident that they would get her back to the professor within a few hours at most.

They had no idea who they were going up against really and their initial thoughts of her were that she wasn't very dangerous and just needed guidance and help with her powers, how wrong they were.

It didn't take much work; they found the Rogue instantly when they hear a commotion around the corner of the street they are on. They immediately rush towards the sounds of screaming, yelling, smashing and fighting, when they go to investigate they find the woman they are looking for dragging a bunch of guys out of a bar and fighting with them, well kicking their assess would be a better way to put it. People were starting to gather around in amazement as this one woman beat up some of the most powerful and dangerous men in New Orleans as if they were just ragdolls to play with.

-A-

So that's it for chapter 5, I hope it was all right and that y'all liked it. It's a bit short I know but this was a good place to end the chapter.

Sorry if I kept changing the tenses again and if it seems like its written a bit in note form too, I am trying to improve on those flaws in my writing.

I will be posting the next chapter up later tonight and it has more action in it and it is longer than this one.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	6. A Real Fight

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 6 : A Real Fight**

-

**Summary:** At first they try to help the Rogue but the x-men soon realise that she can very easily handle things by herself. They try to reason with her but that's when the real fight begins and they soon find out that Rogue doesn't like being interrupted.

-

Some of this chapter towards the end will be from Rogue's view and some will be from Jean's point of view, especially when she meets the x-men for the first time, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing.

-

Thanks for all the alerts and favourites and especially thanks to the people who have reviewed;

**cappsy :** Thanks for another review. I agree with you, I like evil Rogue too. It is actually very fun making Rogue evil in my story to be honest, lol. :"]

**The-writing-vampire :** Thank yah for the really long review, I am so glad you like my story. Thought I would let you know that Remy feels a bit betrayed and used by the thieves' guild so he doesn't care that much for them anymore and for some reason which he isn't very clear about yet he trusts Rogue over everyone else. And your on the right track about their past by the way. It is certainly going to be hard for the x-men to get Rogue to go with them but it will put a bit of a twist on Rogue's current lifestyle, I can assure you it will be interesting. Also I am planning to introduce SHIELD and the Brotherhood later on just for fun and to add to Rogue's past, lol and I am still deciding if Sinister will appear in the story somehow or not, I might put him in if an idea of how to do that comes to me. I am glad you are thinking of all those questions to be honest because it keeps me on my feet about putting certain important details in the story to make it good. I think this will be one of my longer stories chapter wise, lol and I agree that I have a lot more writing to do for this story. Since it is half term I have had more chance to update but I will only be able to update once every week or so from next week because I will be back at college, sorry. I will definitely try my best to keep updating though and I promise that I am not going to let this story become like all my others, on a very long hold, lol. Thank you for reviewing a lot, it really helps me update and I hop that you will keep reviewing, you have some very interesting ideas on this story that help me make it better. Your friend is right and I hope you pursue a career in becoming an editor, your certainly good at it and as long as you like doing it that is what matters. Thanks for the extra inspiration and I hope you like this chapter; I eagerly await your review, lol. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men**

-A-

The x-men find the Rogue they are looking for dragging a bunch of guys out of a bar and fighting with them, well kicking their assess would be a better way to put it. People were starting to gather around in amazement as this one woman beat up some of the most powerful and dangerous men in New Orleans as if they were just ragdolls to play with.

-

Outside there is a lot more room for Rogue to fight, which certainly pleases her and having a bigger audience definitely makes her feel more appreciated. She had just finished beating up their leader, the mutant when she had been attacked from behind and pulled up and thrown outside. She got up and turned to see the men who had broken free of her power over them. She was a little annoyed but impressed too, they had to have strong will of mind to dare touch her after everything she had done. Before they could help the unconscious mutant on the floor Rogue stormed back in to the bar and threw them all out in to the street with barely any effort on her part. She then follows them out and watches as they get to their feet and attempt to hit her. They are all too slow though and she easily dodges all their attacks making them angry and tired and easy targets. Seeing her perfect chance Rogue starts using her powers a little to beat them and using her super strength, lightning fast speed and absorbing powers she attacks them, not giving them the choice to run away anymore. Within a minute it is over and she has won, she had thought that they would put up a little bit more of a fight but now that she had their memories and energy at least she felt refreshed. She minded a little that she couldn't prolong her fun like she had intended to but she could sense the presence of several powerful mutants nearby who would no doubt interfere so she had gotten it over and done with quickly. She had been right in the first place; mutants always ruined her fun.

Now Rogue just stands there, perfectly still, hands still balled in to fists and facing the direction of the mutants, waiting for them.

Watching her take down those people so quickly unnerves the x-men a little but they are mutants and a lot tougher than humans. Now they knew what to expect, this Rogue was obviously not someone to take lightly and the professor's information on the girl certainly didn't give her credit, she was most certainly corrupted by evil. Then realising that she knows they are there and is waiting for them they step forward and Jean uses her telepathy power to make everyone go back inside and act like nothing unusual was happening so that they wont be in danger.

"You must be Rogue" Scott said as he stepped forwards slightly to show that he was the leader.

"Why are you here ruining my fun?" She asks them, cocking her head to the side,= and awaiting their answer impatiently, she was most certainly expecting a good reason from them or there would be trouble. She didn't like to be interrupted.

"We are here t' save yah from yahself" Gambit told her before anyone could open their mouths. That was the reason why he was there anyway; the others were most likely there to help the humans rather than the mutant, as usual.

She smirked a little at the idea that she needed saving from anyone let alone herself. This did not go unnoticed by the x-men who –except for Gambit who was mesmerised by everything about her – became even more wary of her as she was clearly dangerous.

'So these are the freaks interrupt me properly finishing my fun little game' Rogue thought to herself with malice towards these mutants. Then she realises that if they were here to stop her then this would be one challenge she absolutely couldn't refuse herself. So she kicks in to battle mode, ready to have more fun after all, she had been so sure that her trip to New Orleans would be boring but it was actually surprising her how amusing it was. She looks them over in a split second before having a good idea of what she would do now.

Her eyes lingered slightly longer over the form of the good looking Cajun, she could tell he was from New Orleans like her because of the way he dressed and the way he talked was a dead giveaway although it was clouded by a slight New York accent which indicated that he hadn't been home in a little while – she decided there and then that she would have to take him around town after she beat them for interfering, it would be her treat.

She knew she was outnumbered; there were nine of them, amazingly all there for her. But nothing would put her off a good challenge.

Remy noticed her eyes lingering on him and he is instantly mesmerised by the woman, practically paralysed by her gaze. But as he stares back at her he notices the blood dripping from her still tensed fists down to the unconscious but no too badly beaten men on the floor who he instantly recognises. They are members of the thieves' guild and he was sure that there would be more on their way to help their fallen comrades. Either the other angry members of the thieves' guild would take down this Rogue or if she was really that powerful then she could seriously hurt them, both situations were bad. 'Never mind which one would happen, they needed to get this Rogue captured now, it was the only way to help her.' Her safety was all he could think about. That was when Scott signalled to them to put the plan in to action, the beginning of the battle against Rogue.

Rogue smirked at them as she felt one of them - she was quite sure she could sense it was the red haired woman but they were all so close together that it made it hard to distinguish their powers from one another - try to use her telepathy on her. Rogue just backfired it – having trained herself in all sorts of combat and having the skills of the people she absorbed helped too – and watched as the woman let out a yell and fell to the ground, clutching her head. Maybe she had been a bit harsh on the amount of energy she used to backfire the psychic bolt but she really disliked people trying to get inside her head, it was a mess enough as it is.

Rogue then snarled at her to stay out of her mind or she would do worse next time, this was a warning to all of them that she is dangerous.

The others instantly set up a defence around the redhead as the man with the weird glasses asked the woman what had happened and helped her to her feet. Meanwhile the wild looking man growled at her and shouted at her that she would be sorry for that but she was too fixated on the Cajun to care, who, she was glad to see, was actually staring at her too.

It was a very dangerously tense atmosphere they were surrounded by as neither side made a move first.

As Jean recovered, her head throbbed but by being so close to her unlike the professor had been she had managed to get a slight glimpse of the Rogue's mind. She felt sorry for the young woman and decided to try to reach out to her before the Rogue became completely lost in her senseless ideology for her own type of justice. She told the others to stand down as she moved to confront the Rogue.

Rogue took on a battle stance as she saw the redhead command the others to let her to the front to talk with her.

'What do ya want? For that matter, what do yah all really want anyway, ah know that yah don't give a damn 'bout mah wellbeing, why cant ya just let me alone, ya stupid muties, I was doing fine before y'all showed up!' She yelled at them, fire starting to flicker in her eyes as she realised that this red head telepath woman had caught a glimpse of her mind and quite likely seen her turmoil. She hated it when people pitied her.

'Don't ya dare pity me. Yah hear me. Don't ya dare! You have no right, ya… ya… yah freak!' She yelled, directing it at Jean but also meaning it for the others too.

The other x-men were getting confused now, why would Jean pity this woman, what was going on. But whatever it was was obviously upsetting the Rogue and Wolverine could tell that she was about to snap anytime now, he had seen that anger in himself many a time before. He understood that pain and anger in her eyes and how it can so easily overwhelm you, this girl was just another victim of it and unlike him who had chosen to overcome it this girl had taken the easy way out and embraced it instead of fighting it.

As she looked at the others now she saw their expressions softening as she could feel the telepath using her power to show them what she had seen.

'Now you've done it red' she yelled at Jean as she charged her power up to it's maximum within seconds.

Jean was shocked that she could feel her telepathic power being used, this girl was obviously very skilled and special, not to mention trained – but she could sense that she was a rogue at heart, definitely not one for teams. She wanted to help her desperately, being the kind person she was, but the only way to help this Rogue, she realised, was for them to somehow by miracle beat her at her own game and take her back to the professor for help, forcefully. They hadn't realised the extent of her powers until now but she was sure she was more powerful than they could imagine.

Even so, Jean refused to think that this girl was beyond help.

-A-

Well, that was Chapter 6 of my story 'Who Is She?' I hope it was okay – without too many tense errors or grammatical mistakes- and that y'all liked it. :"]

It was one of my longer chapters I have written so far.

I hope Gambit's and Rogue's accents were similar and all right, I'm not very good at writing words with accents, lol. So if anyone has any tips on it then I would be very grateful. ^__^

I decided to leave the chapter there so that it wasn't too long and it was a good place to leave it, ready for the fight to begin in the next chapter.

I was planning on having the past memories of Gambit and Rogue come in earlier but I have delayed them and they will come up at the end of the next chapter and in the ones after that.

I will try to update straight away tomorrow because I am going to Leeds to visit my grandparents again but if I don't get it up in the morning before I leave then I will post the next chapter up as soon as I get back – which I warn you may be past midnight.

Anyhoo thanks for reading and please review ^__^

…Anie


	7. The Battle To Be Won

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 7 : The Battle To Be Won**

-

**Summary: Rogue is mad at the x-men now so what will they do? When she starts a fight with them intent on winning what will happen? Will the thieves' guild actually turn up causing an even bigger fight or will the x-men somehow find a way to stop Rogue and take her back to the mansion?**

-

Sorry but I was too tired to update when I got back the other night, it was 1am and all I could do was drag myself upstairs and sleep, lol. And recently I have been too depressed to do much at all to be honest, sorry. So I apologise for making y'all wait for this chapter but I will be posting another three chapters up tomorrow and two on Wednesday and for the rest of the week I will post one chapter a day to make up for missing my deadlines, and I hope everyone had a great Halloween ^,.,^

-

Thanks for more story alerts and favourites and special thanks to my frequent reviewers;

**the-writing-vampire :** Such a long review, YAY, thank yah. I am glad I am keeping at least someone hooked to my story; only need one person to like it to keep updating. I am sorry to have made you wait so long for the next chapter, lets just hope that I really don't have the first symptoms of appendicitis or it will be even longer till I can update, lol. I will just stick to trying my best with people's accents. You're right about Remy being able to calm Rogue down, he is the only one and she can't understand why, yet anyway. Your so good at guessing how my story will go and I love your idea about how Rogue gets some of Remy's memories and pieces together who he is to her, I might include that in my story somewhere along the way of them remembering each other. On the issue of how they are going to be able to capture Rogue, well its actually quite interesting and adds a little twist to the story concerning Rogue so I hope yah will like it. By the way the playground is quite significant so keep wondering about that one, lol. Thanks again for another review and I hope ya will like this chapter. ^__^

**cappsy:** I am glad yah liked how Jean got what she deserved for prying in evil Rogues mind, I had fun writing the last chapter, lol. Thanks for reviewing again and I hope you like this chapter :"]

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men**

-A-

'Now you've done it red' she yelled at Jean as she charged her power up to it's maximum within seconds.

Jean was shocked that she could feel her telepathic power being used, this girl was obviously very skilled and special, not to mention trained – but she could sense that she was a rogue at heart, definitely not one for teams. She wanted to help her desperately, being the kind person she was, but the only way to help this Rogue, she realised, was for them to somehow by miracle beat her at her own game and take her back to the professor for help, forcefully. They hadn't realised the extent of her powers until now but she was sure she was more powerful than they could imagine.

Even so, Jean refused to think that this girl was beyond help.

-

Rogue could barely contain her anger as her sudden hatred for the woman in front of her flared out of control. She hated being interrupted but the one thing she hated more than anything was pity, she just couldn't stand people pitying her. She had always been this way so angry and bent on revenge and hate, it was especially difficult for her as a child and it had obviously dragged in to her adult life too. But now thanks to her powers if she didn't keep her emotions in check then she could easily snap.

Unfortunately the x-men didn't know this about her; they hardly knew anything at al about her to be fair. This was another thing that puzzled Rogue, she didn't know them, she never asked for their help and she certainly wasn't going to just stop having fun and go with them to become a 'human lover' as she called them. So it was certainly confusing to her why they were doing this but as long as they were here she might as well have a good time, possibly killing some of them in the process as she had done to so many others in the past. All she knew was anger, hatred and fear, she chose never to act on the fear but the other two, anger and hate, she was best friends with, it was all that kept her going from day to day.

She knew what bit of her mind the woman had managed to reach; her outer layers of psyche were those memories, which she wasn't too bothered by. The particular ones that the red head had managed to extract were from a long time ago but she had gotten past it, there was one of her dad beating her and for the first time her mutant powers helped her fight back and another of being all alone and then recruited by mystique and how her evil behaviour and mindset started because of that one incident with Ms. Marvel. Rogue wasn't too bothered by the woman knowing these memories or the fact that she had shared them, the real issue on hand was that she very much disliked her mind being penetrated at all. She already had enough people inside her mind without another person sneaking around. And then when the red head had looked at her with pity and understanding, that just annoyed her more.

Suddenly she had a flash of memory. "Not another one" she had meant to think but accidently spoke out loud as she clutched her head.

The x-men looked at her warily, wondering what was going on and surprisingly even a little concerned for her – they seemed to be drawn to her, they guessed this was most likely due to her mysterious powers.

For a moment all Rogue could do was close her eyes tightly and try to dispel the images of her childhood, a boy with demon eyes and then a rusty old playground. Just as quickly as the hints of memory has surfaced Rogue had managed to push it back down again, burying it deep inside her mind where she kept all of her other 'useless' memories.

'This was all the red-heads fault' Rogue yelled at herself inside her mind for being so stupid, she would let her guard down in front of them again that's for sure.

Bored with these foolish mutants and very much angered Rogue checked her power levels were still at full without them hurting her and she initiated the fight between herself and the x-men by glaring at them with fury before hitting the red head with such a strong psychic blast that it made her go flying backwards in to the others, knocking a few of them to the ground.

She kept everyone in sight and studied their moves as they began to fight her. Rogue feigned frailty and acted like she was a lot weaker than she really was. She was lulling them in to a false sense of security, defending herself only as they all joined in, throwing their own manoeuvres in and unknowingly allowing Rogue to know their techniques before she could get the upper hand. At first they thought that they were actually winning, until the Rogue smirked at them that is and flew up in to the air, out of their reach. She was testing them and they had shown her their abilities and a lot of their manoeuvres, the x-men now realised that they had been tricked and made a grave mistake.

Rogue flew up very high in to the air, so much so that the others couldn't even see her anymore. Just as Storm and Jean took to the air too to chase her a sudden bolt of colour came speeding towards them from the sky and before anyone could move it smashed in to the ground, making them fall over from its tremor as they saw the Rogue fly out of the hole in the ground and they realised it had been her. Storm and Jean immediately went on the offensive and protecting their teammates they flew at Rogue, using their powers to try to stop her while the others on the ground were still recovering. Jean relayed battle strategies to everyone as her and storm began their part of the plan in capturing the Rogue.

Jean flew around the Rogue taunting her and dodging attacks, all the while using her telekinesis to throw things at her which storm electrically charged to pack a punch. But somehow Rogue had knows they were there and keeping her eyes on the red head she flung her arm out at the objects coming closer to her and summoned her power moving ability to drain the power in the objects making them fall to the ground useless and letting the energy flow in to herself so that she had a supercharge. Storms eyes went wide as the Rogue turned her back to Jean, now facing her and used the same power to drain her of all her power. Storm was trapped in some sort of negating field that her powers couldn't break through as she weakly threw lighting bolts at her opponent. Rogue dodged the attacks, making them hit the unaware Jean square in the chest at the same time as she finally drained Storm's power and energy to the point that she fell unconscious. Jean and Storm were hurt so badly that they fell to the ground unconscious and unmoving except for their low breathing. Beast and Gambit rushed to their sides and examined them, as the rest of the x-men got up fully recovered and ready to fight the Rogue. They were worried for their fallen teammates and that anger towards the Rogue who had hurt them helped fuel their powers as the Rogue landed on the ground, ready to fight these 'weakling mutants' as she called them.

They decided to follow the plan that Jean had come up with and slipped in to their minds just before she was hurt and fell unconscious.

Iceman –Bobby- throws a sheet of ice spikes at her while at the same time Cyclops-Scott- hits them all with his optic blasts before the Rogue can defend herself. This creates a thick mist in front of them for a while and seeing as they can't fight when they cant see each other they send Wolverine – Logan - in as the next part of the plan. Wolverine can smell her and with his animal senses he easily finds her in the cloud and catches her by surprise. He lunges at her from the mist and stars fighting hand to hand combat style with her. He is the most experienced fighter of the x-men but even so Rogue is evenly matched with him in the fight. She was caught off guard at first but her enhanced senses and multiple psyches never let her down. She had been trying to listen for where her opponents when the more aggressive mutant had pounced on her from nowhere, starting a battle of their own. The x-men had a back up plan if this one didn't work but they trusted Wolverine, they had faith in him because no one they knew could beat him, he was too skilled, too powerful and they had been sure that he was an equal opponent to the Rogue.

In the cloud of mist, now quite distant from the fight the x-men could hear the fight going on between Wolverine and the Rogue. They were all stood tensed and ready for the mist to disappear any second now so that they could immediately spring in to action and help Wolverine if needs be. They couldn't tell what was going on or who was winning, all they heard were the sounds of fists slamming in to flesh and slight yelps of pain and exertion every so often.

Outside in the clear street Beast and Gambit had managed to get Storm and Jean in to a stable condition but now Beast just couldn't wait for the mist to clear so that he could check on the status of the others. Gambit could tell how his friend felt so he told him to go help the others while he stayed and made sure the girls would be okay. So Beast rushed in to the mist and joined his teammates – he knew where they had been standing before so found them quickly - to hep fight.

Meanwhile shrouded by mist Rogue defended herself easily against the attacks of this strong 'animal like' man as he lunged at her time and time again, his attacks increasing in power and becoming more and more effective when he increased the difficulty of the skills he was using. Wolverine managed to get quite a few hits in before she summoned her skills from her mind and started fighting back. At first she went on the defensive, just dodging his moves and analysing his style as she flipped and dived and rolled away from him time and time again. She was finally able to predict what his next attacks would be from watching him and analysing his movements. Now she could dodge all of his attacks and go on the offense too. She used very skilful manoeuvres and hit him in sensitive places for the body. Wolverine was getting angrier every second, anyone else against him would have been down and begging for their life by now, but not this girl, no, this girl was very unusual it was as if she knew every fighting style there was and was composing one of her own from them. This way he couldn't predict what she would do and was forever being caught off guard. Just then she side kicked at him, aiming for his stomach so he jumped out of the way, but her real plan had been to make him jump back so that she could spin around on her other foot, back flip through the air and kick him straight in the face causing him to fall over. Her technique was very skilful and Wolverine was beginning to wonder if he could defeat her alone after all.

'Who Is She?' He thought as he jumped up before her next attack.

He tried to control his emotions as he got up and launched himself at her again. But he was feeling weak for some reason now it was as if his energy was being drained every time she punched him. Before he could punch her like he had intended she pulled his arm and jerked him past her; he was dizzy enough as it is from the lack of energy so he instantly fell over on to his knees. Rogue took this opportunity to smile at him before punching him in the ribs, stomach, the small of his back and his shoulder blade so hard that he couldn't breathe properly and was doubled over in pain – which never happened to him, this girl wasn't only talented with her skills and gifted with her power but she was also unbelievably strong and agile.

"You have to be the most powerful mutant I have ever been up against kid, and that's a compliment coming from me" He told her as he fell to the floor gasping for air and groaning in pain.

This just boosted her ego and made her laugh a little as she turned him over to face her and straddled him like she had the human man. Rogue's fists were bare so her attacks were laced with her power as she pummelled the man in front of her.

She used a few of the other innumerable powers she had absorbed to enhance her own and multiply her effectiveness of her already amazing skills.

The look of shock on his face was priceless, as he seemed to unbelievably realise that she was beating him. She even laughed a little, finding his attack manoeuvres extremely predictable and pathetic.

The x-men were ready to help Wolverine if he needed it by the time the mist cleared. But when it did clear all they saw was the end of the fight and they all stood there frozen in surprise and shock that this girl had beaten 'The Wolverine'.

She grinned and spat some blood out of her mouth – from when he had gotten in an unbelievably lucky punch earlier - on to her now unconscious opponent on the ground and immediately whirled around to face the other mutants left. Compared to the three she had defeated so far these ones would be yet another match for her skills, especially if they all moved to attack her at once which they were now likely to do since they were obviously running out of manoeuvres and strategies of beating her.

They stood facing each other, Rogue all by herself on one side and the rest of the x-men team across from her, tensed and ready for a fight.

Just then before anyone could make the first move to attack, one of the x-men broke the line and rushed forward, just a little ways from her to go help the man she had just beaten; Rogue now knew that the blue beast like man was the doctor amongst the mutants after she had seen him tending to the others. 'If I defeated him next then the others would be easier to beat without him helping them and sorting out their injuries' She thought to herself, trying to come up with some sort of strategy. Suddenly she had an epiphany, with the perfect plan in mind she set it in to motion. Firstly she used one of her 'borrowed' powers to create a couple of copies of herself, she gave them a different power each, one had fire to defeat ice, another had super strength and the other one had power over earth. She set these three copies of herself upon the other x-men while she used her invisibility to stealthily deal with the beast-like man who was attempting to help the man she had just defeated. She wasn't going to let this man help anyone else until her battle was over and she **would** win. She crept up behind him and before he could even feel her presence she drained him with a touch of her hand, absorbing all of his memories, abilities and energy, storing them for use later on. Meanwhile the copies of Rogue startled the x-men as they watched them advancing, they had no idea what level of danger they were but they had to attack now before it was too late. Iceman took the first one while Shadowcat and Colossus took the second one and Cyclops took the last one. They soon found out they were evenly matched however as Iceman was overcome by the fire from his opponent, Colossus was too evenly matched with the second one and Shadowcat couldn't even get close to her while Cyclops just kept getting knocked off his feet by the earth tremors sent his way from the third copy. After several minutes of having their asses kicked by these Rogue copies Cyclops ordered them to switch opponents to best suited matches. Now he was against the second copy that had super strength, Iceman was against the third copy that had power over earth it seemed and Colossus and ShadowCat teamed up against the first copy that had fire power.

This new order seemed to work out well for the x-men as Cyclops turned his energy blast to full and knocked his opponent to the ground so hard that she lay unmoving, Iceman used his ice to create a slide and go through the air attacking his opponent from above and encasing her in such thick ice that she could move an inch let alone summon the earth to help her and Colossus and Shadowcat used their double team manoeuvre where Colossus took the fire attacks that barely harmed him while distracting the copy long enough so that Shadowcat could phase through the ground and pull their opponent through the ground, effectively killing her. Within mere moments they had defeated their opponents and stood panting while they watched the copies just disappear and looking around sharply to see what was going on they saw the Beast lying by Wolverine, also unconscious on the ground.

They were lucky to have beaten the copies but then suddenly the real Rogue appeared right in front of them with a flash of fire in her eyes after turning off her invisibility. She gave them a toothy grin before she waved and used another powerful psychic jolt to fling them all back a few metres through the air to land on the ground near Gambit and the two unconscious female mutants Rogue had beaten earlier.

They all recovered and stood up within seconds this time, darting their eyes around to find the location of the Rogue, as they locked on to her and they began watching and assessing her movements they realised that they would have to harm her to take her back to the professor at the mansion. She obviously didn't want their help and wasn't going to stop attacking them long enough to talk and she didn't even seem interested in listening to reason. So now their final attack plan was put in to play.

Hank was down now too, they were short 4 people and she had taken them all down too easily, they had never come up against someone as powerful as this mutant was before and they had limited options left. So the others have to put their alternative plan In to action, they have fight together and defend each other at the same time, predicting that she will attempt to pick them off one by one and in the process making it harder for her.

Cyclops ordered Gambit to come help them and he reluctantly joined them. Cyclops then put their last intelligent and fully thought through plan in to action. He, Iceman and Gambit were the first string while Colossus – Piotr - and Shadowcat – Kitty - were to follow them seconds after. They would have to work together as a proper team to defeat this mutant. It would most likely take all they had since she was obviously such a dangerous mutant so they must look after each other and out for each other's backs.

Before the Rogue had the chance to attack them the x-men made the first move. Cyclops used his optic blasts on full power without taking off his rose quartz visor, Colossus rushed at the woman trying to use his brute force, Iceman created a shield of ice to protect everyone while he shot bullets and daggers of ice at her and Shadowcat phased through the ground to try to get the Rogue from behind and Gambit charged a card –barely- and threw it at her. All of their attacks would have instantly defeated any normal unsuspecting and unskilled mutant but Rogue was not at all like that. She was very aware of what they were going to do because she had used her clones as decoys to see how they handled their fights. Now Rogue used some of her real power, she instantly stopped Iceman's attack of ice by using her heat wave power to melt them all in their tracks and also melt the shield that was protecting the other x-men.

Then she deflected Cyclops's blast, throwing it back at Colossus, making him be badly injured and down for the fight.

'Just four more to go' Rogue thought to herself with glee; happy that she was having so much fun today.

She suddenly sensed the girl behind her, trying to come up from phasing through the ground to get her. Rogue wasn't having any of this so she waited for the girl to come up and immediately pulled her through the ground and flung her in to the air with her super strength. The girl went to high that it was a moment before she began to descend and just before she hit the ground, which could have killed her, however, Rogue stopped her inches from the ground and absorbed her, making her become very weak before flinging her across the street to land on the badly hurt Colossus. Cyclops and Iceman were deeply worried now, there weren't many of them left but they still had to defeat this Rogue before she could hurt anyone else – the professor had warned them that this could be a dangerous mission, they just hadn't known how dangerous at the time. Much to his own surprise, Gambit wasn't really very bothered as long as the Rogue wasn't hurt. 'Hopefully the others won't notice how I am acting' He thought to himself, a little worried about it but still more bothered about the Rogue and her wellbeing for some unknown reason. However, as Cyclops and Iceman became locked in a fierce battle with the Rogue the one thing everyone seemed to notice was that Gambit wasn't really trying to hurt her; he let himself be thrown back from her time and time again without so much as attempting to defend himself from the powerful blows of her merciless and increasingly vicious attacks.

With her training Rogue is doing very well considering she was originally against nine mutants at the same time and they had already had a proper plan to capture her unlike her initial idea of that she just had to beat them and get away before more people came. But she hadn't been trained against so many powerful mutants before so as she was getting to the end and only had three mutants left to disable, she found it difficult even with her goddess like powers and abilities, although she would never admit this to anyone. Finally Iceman slipped up, becoming tired after so much fighting and before he could continue his onslaught of never ending icicles that had been previously irritating and distracting th Rogue from Cyclops she had used an ability she had stored to increase her own power and mutate it for a moment so that her normal energy taking ability formed in to an energy blast that hit 'Ice boy' and it immediately absorbed his memories, energy and power and stored them away in her mind for her later use. Leaving the boy to drop to the ground where he was from exhaustion she turned to find the other two mutants. The 'glowing eyes' one hadn't been putting much of a fight up against her so she decided to use her remaining boosted energy before it ran out on her other opponent since she only had enough power for one more use of it. Before she became tired from the quickly receding energy boost Rogue instantly swung round and aimed the same attack at 'glasses', absorbing his energy, memories and powers, storing them away like she had just done with 'ice boy's' and because he had annoyed her so much she also flung him across the road with her psychic bolt and watched as he landed, badly hurt, extremely tired and slipping in and out of consciousness next to the two women she had taken down first.

She laughed and turned her back on the rest of the x-men who were all down for the count as she locked gazes with the last member of the mutant team. She hadn't realised how long she had been having 'fun' but it was obviously late now by the almost pitch black night creeping up on them fast so she decided to get this over and done with soon so that she could move on with her life already and go do what she came here for – to go back to that secret childhood place and try to see what was so great about it that it had stuck with her all her life, refusing to be swallowed up by her black heart and numbing mind. She walked up to the man with the weird glowing red on black eyes and stared at him for a moment as if there was something familiar about him. Suddenly his gaze was locked on to hers and neither of them moved, they both felt some unusual kind of sense within them, it was of trust and knowing. Gambit was still entranced by this perfect 'angel' in front of him when she forced herself to snap out of it and crush him already. When he saw her getting ready to use her powers on him he smiled slightly and sighed, he wasn't going to fight her, he couldn't harm her, there was just something about her that lured him in, it wasn't her abilities that was doing it, it was more than that, a sense of belonging, almost. He couldn't remember when he had last felt this way really. But he didn't get much chance to speculate as Rogue stalked up to him. He was instantly enthralled by her, he found that he couldn't move but he didn't want to anyway, all he could do was stare at her. Rogue didn't want to use her power on him, she felt uneasy about hurting him at all but she needed him out of the way so she put on her gloves to cover her skin and punched him really hard, once in the ribs and once in the face so that he fell to the ground just like the others and wouldn't stop her from leaving - even his stare had screamed in want for her. She has at last managed to beat them, Gambit now down for the count too, but not unconscious like most of the others and not nearly in enough pain to stay down for too long.

As the x-men lay on the ground, some badly hurt and the others unconscious, Rogue stood over them, admiring her handy work. She may have been outnumbered but her training was a lot more extensive and her mission was personal.

That was when the mutant with unusual red on black eyes – Gambit with his vision blurry and swimming from the strong blow - struggled to stand up and staggered towards her with one hand cradling his ribs and the other waved at her, trying to tell her he wasn't going to harm her, he just wanted to talk. She was sure that he would get up for some time after those super strong hits of hers but obviously h was very stubborn, more than she had thought he would be. She watched as he spit out some blood and went back to staring at her, awaiting an answer to whether or not he could approach her. Now that he had found his angel he didn't want to let her go so easily.

She was pretty sure she knew this guy somehow and she trusted him unconditionally even though she had no idea why. So even though she was a little annoyed with him and even more frustrated with herself for being so easy on him she nodded her head and let him come close to her as she waited for him to speak now.

-A-

So that was chapter seven of my story 'Who Is She?'. I hope y'all liked it and that it didn't have to many grammatical and tense errors this time. If there are any major mistakes in this story on my part then please let me know and I will fix them, I haven't checked over it more than once this time because I really wanted to post it up and I am reading a really good book right now. I am trying to make my chapters longer so this one should be a bit better on that issue at least. ^__^

I used their codenames for when they were fighting and that's how it will be from now on in this story. Whenever they are on missions or fighting their codenames will be used but when they are in personal situations or all together somewhere where humans are then I will use their actual names.

Originally this chapter was longer with more surprise appearances and a bit more fighting before Rogue's secret is revealed but I decided that adding that part too made it too long so I have split that bit off to make the next chapter and have cut this one short. I hope I ended this chapter okay and make you want to know what happens next. What could they possibly do now? Will Rogue go with them or will something more sinister happen?

Anyhoo, I will post my next chapter up in the morning since I have tomorrow off college and there will be two more chapters up as well tomorrow.

Thank yah for reading and please review :"]

…Anie


	8. A Temporary Alliance

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 8 : A Temporary Alliance**

-

**Summary:** When the thieves guild show up to revenge their badly hurt comrades they attack the one responsible. But Rogue cant handle them alone, she is growing weaker by the minute form all of the power she has used. So Interrupted from being able to talk Gambit and Rogue fight alongside each other to defeat the thieves guild. However there is a secret that Rogue is keeping and it may well cost her her life.

-

So here is the next chapter of my story. I hope y'all like it and please let me know if there are a lot of grammar or tense errors in it and I will fix them.

-

Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites. And even more thanks for the reviews:

**cappsy :** Thank yah for another review. I am glad I am keeping you hooked on my story and that you are enjoying it. Sorry about the grammatical errors, I decided that I will go back through my story and correct any mistakes when I have time, probably when I am coming up to the end of the story, lol. I really like making Rogue strong and the evil edge to her is fun too; she shouldn't be portrayed as weak like some people do. I also always wanted to have Rogue's power; it has its benefits even if it is like a curse. In this story I am making it so that she can control her power of absorbing quite well. I hope you like this next chapter; she is shown as a little weak here but still stronger than others are. Enjoy. ^__^

**the-writing-vampire :** Thanks for reviewing again, I always look forward to your reviews. I am going to try my best to stick to my chapter promise this week, I feel more happy because things are going well so far so that will motivate me. I am very happy that you are still hooked on my story. Unfortunately you will have to wait to hear what Remy was going to ask Rogue, I have dragged that on and keep having people interrupt them from talking to make people want to know more, lol. I can't wait to finally reveal the secrets of the playground and finally answer your other questions. I hope you like this chapter too, sorry it is rather short but I thought I should stop it before going in to Rogue's past, which is now in the next chapter. ^,.,^

**Hbhorselover :** Thanks for your review. I am glad that you like my story and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And thank you for saying that my story is amazing, I don't think anyone has ever said that about my story before. :"]

-

**Disclaimer : I do not own the x-men**

-A-

As the x-men lay on the ground, some badly hurt and the others unconscious, Rogue stood over them, admiring her handy work. She may have been outnumbered but her training was a lot more extensive and her mission was personal.

That was when the mutant with unusual red on black eyes – Gambit with his vision blurry and swimming from the strong blow - struggled to stand up and staggered towards her with one hand cradling his ribs and the other waved at her, trying to tell her he wasn't going to harm her, he just wanted to talk. She was sure that he would get up for some time after those super strong hits of hers but obviously h was very stubborn, more than she had thought he would be. She watched as he spit out some blood and went back to staring at her, awaiting an answer to whether or not he could approach her. Now that he had found his angel he didn't want to let her go so easily.

She was pretty sure she knew this guy somehow and she trusted him unconditionally even though she had no idea why. So even though she was a little annoyed with him and even more frustrated with herself for being so easy on him she nodded her head and let him come close to her as she waited for him to speak now.

-

They are just revelling in each other's mysterious presence and Gambit is about to talk when what Gambit had feared would happen, happened.

Suddenly more and more thieves started showing up until there had to be near a hundred surrounding them. As they haul away their fallen comrades who are still pretty much unconscious from earlier the badly beaten mutant is coming around and as he is being carried away for help he tells them that the girl is responsible, she is an evil mutant. At once the thieves guild study the scene and make out that everyone there is either hurt or unconscious except for the woman who is standing. They immediately get ready to fight her assuming that she will be tired and weak from her previous fights. For once the humans are right. Rogue is already tired and worn out form all the 'fun' she has had today so she barely manages to fend them off as they rush at her. Lucky for her, Gambit is still conscious and isn't too badly wounded so he is able to fight along side her, so he decides to help her with her permission first of course. For the first time in her life she gladly agrees for help. A few of the other not too badly hurt x-men are coming around too – Logan is the first of them up and he momentarily realised that there is a new threat to them all so after checking on Jean's condition he rushes over to help the girl and Gambit fight off these weird cloaked people who have appeared out of nowhere.

Now Rogue, Gambit and Wolverine are fighting back-to-back against the thieves and for once working very well as a team. They all attack the seemingly never-ending rush of thieves while Rogue also uses more of her power to create a defensive field around them so they can attack but not be hurt. Thanks to this it is a lot easier but their opponents are still arriving, more and more leaping at them from the shadows every second. These people are humans and while Wolverine is with the x-men he can't harm them to the extent of death so they are reduced to using hand-to-hand combat techniques instead of their powers.

Then Jean comes around, sitting up groggily and feeling rather bruised and stiff. She realises what is going on then and she studies her surroundings. Logan and Gambit are in the distance fighting alongside the Rogue it seems against an increasing number of mysterious cloaked people. She doesn't know what is going on but as she sees the others unconscious on the ground she realises what has happened and quickly scans her comrades for injuries. She tends to Scott and then feels a conscious presence and reads their mind, it is Colossus and she quickly sees the fight and what has happened since she has been down. Jean is surprised by the power of the Rogue but obviously a lot had changed and now they were fighting alongside the Rogue for some reason. She didn't question it, wanting to hope that the woman could be helped after all. So she walked over to Colossus and helped him up. He thanks her for the help and carefully tends to the unconscious Shadowcat, lowering her gently to the ground and kissing her head before joining Jean. They talk for a minute about what is going on and then go to help the others who seem to be in need of assistance as their new opponents attacked them mercilessly.

Wolverine notices Jean and Colossus running towards them and informs Gambit and Rogue that they need to protect them so that they can get in to the protective sphere made by Rogues power. So that is exactly what they do. They stop any of their opponents from attacking Jean and Colossus and finally, they are safely inside Rogues power bubble. Wolverine catches them up as he fights off more and more humans and lets them know what is going on. They have a temporary alliance with the Rogue while they have a mutual enemy – it seems that the men Rogue beat up earlier have a lot of friends -, however their opponents are human so they need to be careful when fighting them off. The Rogue has a protective sphere around them so they shouldn't get hurt but they need to help fight off these never ending waves of people.

So once they are caught up with the situation they join this new little group for the time being and Jean and Colossus help fight them off.

Suddenly Rogue feels very weak due to her power usage and as her barrier flickers she is hit in the leg with a dagger. She yelps in pain for a moment but instantly put the shield back up to full so that no one else would be hurt, she especially didn't want the red on black eyes mutant to be hurt. She pulled out the dagger from her leg and stuck it in her belt for later use. Normally her strength and near invulnerability would have protected her from being hurt, this showed just how weak she was becoming, but still she insisted on using her powers to defend the man to the right of her In particular. Gambit had seen her powers wavering and how she was impossibly been hurt, all the time they had been fighting the Rogue she had never once been hurt, not even a scratch but now she was even bleeding as she pulled out the dagger from her leg. He became instantly very angry and had the feeling that he must defend her no matter what. His skills greatly increased when he was angry and more motivated and not caring if he hurt the thieves too much now he started using his power to charge up cards and throw them at their opponents. The others didn't want to hurt the humans, well Rogue wasn't particularly bothered either but now Gambit didn't care for her excuses of attacking **his angel**, he wouldn't stand for it. But just as his attacks increased when he became angry he became less aware of things and became more easily susceptible to attacks. Rogues shield wavered for a moment again before she strengthened it again, gathering all her remaining power to help her. But in that time one of the thieves had gotten in a lucky shot at Gambit and threw a dagger at him. It hit him straight in the stomach – these people were obviously in for the kill – and he staggered back towards Rogue, falling to the ground at her feet, gasping in pain. He hadn't seen the attack coming because he had been too engulfed in the need to protect Rogue, usually he was more aware but when his emotions went out of control it was dangerous for others and himself. Rogue gasped as she saw him go down, the others had noticed too but she told them to keep fighting, that she would handle this. For some reason they obeyed her command and fought off the thieves with a new strength that seemed to be flowing from the Rogue in to them. From somewhere within her she managed to pull more power out, much more than she ever had before. She gave the other mutants a lot of power to fight and still managed to keep the shield up and at the same time she summoned forth one of the powers which she had absorbed. Rogue knelt down by Gambit, stroking his hair with one hand and whispering words of comfort as he started coughing up blood. With her mind she sent wave after wave of her psychic fear power at them making them see things that weren't actually there so they were basically being beaten up by their own minds, which created their worst fears for them to battle with. Meanwhile she was busy trying to help Gambit as she summoned all of the energy she had left and using her other hand that wasn't comforting him she pulled the dagger out and pressed it to his bleeding wound. Suddenly there was a glowing golden light and Gambit was beginning to feel much better. One of the powers she had absorbed and classed as useless was the ability to heal others but not herself. Within seconds his wound was healed and the warm glowing light ceased. He was instantly healed and full of power, more than he had ever had before. But Rogue on the other hand had used up a grave amount of energy by practically bringing him back from the brink of death and she felt so weak she couldn't stand anymore and just slumped over Gambit. He sat up and noticed the Rogue lying on him and looking very weak and pale so he pulled her up in to his arms as he stood. Using so much of her power had grave consequences; she would be lucky if it didn't kill her. Despite the power that Rogue possessed she had one weakness; if she uses it too much at one time then she herself is badly hurt by it, more so than the people she uses it on.

She can't deal with this amount of pressure on her mind and powers though so eventually her mind goes in to turmoil and it feels like it is on fire. She drops from Gambits hold on to the ground, crying out in pain although no one can understand what would be wrong with her; only she knows her biggest secret of all.

Gambit tries to help her but she swats him away afraid that her powers could hurt him. The others fend off the thieves with their newly acquired power as the shields are failing and Rogue's power is wearing off on the thieves. Meanwhile Gambit is desperately trying to help Rogue, he can't stand to see her in pain.

Just before she slips in to an unconscious state due to the such severe and intense pain of her power she feels warm arms wrapped around her, holding her up and someone calling her name too, but she couldn't fight it anymore and just as her world turned black her left over surged power lets out a blast, knocking everyone within a hundred metre radius of her harshly to the ground and sending some thrown back in to walls.

-A-

That was chapter eight of 'Who Is She?' I hope it was okay and that y'all liked it.

Just like with my last chapter I wanted to update as soon as possible so I haven't checked it through as many times as usual.

This chapter is shorter than the last one, sorry, I am trying to make them longer.

Will Gambit ever get to talk to Rogue? Everything seems to be against them at the moment. :"]

Anyhoo I will be posting the next chapter up later, it will be focused on Rogue's memories so the x-men wont be in it much.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	9. Beautifully Terrifying Dreams

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 9 : Beautifully Terrifying Dreams**

-

**Summary:** Rogue is unconscious, this has never happened to her before, not like this anyway. Because she had used so much of her power she couldn't contain it anymore and all her memories have been set loose amongst the jumbled ones of her absorbed psyches. While she is in her current state she can't fight or contain her own mind and it is making her crazy, as she seems to live through some of the memories, not knowing that she is 'dreaming'.

While Rogue is unconscious she dreams and remembers things of her past that she wished to forget so that she could be as evil as possible and never be fooled again.

-

This chapter is focused on Rogue and it is all about what she experiences while she is unconscious and her mind is in turmoil. I hope it is easy to understand, I am trying to put in a lot and explain it quite well so y'all get a better idea of her past and why she is like she is, 'evil'.

-

Thanks again for all of the story alerts and favourites and especially for the reviews;

**cappsy :** I am glad that yah liked my last chapter, I put quite a bit of thought in to what would happen and it suddenly came to me, I was going to make her faint so that she could regain some of her memories in this chapter. And to answer your question, yes the x-men who were helping Rogue at the time were thrown back by the blast too but Jean managed to shield them a bit and thanks to Rogues power boost that they all had at the time they weren't hurt as badly as their opponents – the thieves guild. It will all be shown and explained more properly in the chapter after this. So thanks for reviewing again and I hope yah like this chapter too. :"]

**the-writing-vampire :** Oh no, not as many questions, lol, don't worry though, this chapter will probably give you a lot more to ask. All will be explained in the next chapter about how they all recover and if Rogue goes with the x-men or not. I am actually planning to put the brotherhood in this story sometime, but your idea of having them interrupt Remy and Rogue getting to talk is a good idea and I think I will use it if that's okay with you and will have them shown earlier than I had intended. I hope you wont get too frustrated by me prolonging Rogue and Remy's chat because I am planning to interrupt them at least another two times before they actually get to talk. I hope this chapter will shed some light on the importance of the park and I will go in to further detail about it later on in my story. Also, probably much to peoples annoyance Remy and Rogue wont really act on their obvious feelings for reach other for a few more chapters, it is more towards the end that I had planned that they would finally see each other in that way and realise how they really feel. I am glad you are still hooked on my story and I hope you like this chapter too. Thank yah for reviewing again and hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions – I intend to answer them all by the end, it is my aim, lol. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men**

-A-

Using so much of her power had grave consequences; she would be lucky if it didn't kill her. Despite the power that Rogue possessed she had one weakness; if she uses it too much at one time then she herself is badly hurt by it, more so than the people she uses it on.

She can't deal with this amount of pressure on her mind and powers though so eventually her mind goes in to turmoil and it feels like it is on fire. She drops from Gambits hold on to the ground, crying out in pain although no one can understand what would be wrong with her; only she knows her biggest secret of all.

Gambit tries to help her but she swats him away afraid that her powers could hurt him. The others fend off the thieves with their newly acquired power as the shields are failing and Rogue's power is wearing off on the thieves. Meanwhile Gambit is desperately trying to help Rogue, he can't stand to see her in pain.

Just before she slips in to an unconscious state due to the such severe and intense pain of her power she feels warm arms wrapped around her, holding her up and someone calling her name too, but she couldn't fight it anymore and just as her world turned black her left over surged power lets out a blast, knocking everyone within a hundred metre radius of her harshly to the ground and sending some thrown back in to walls.

-

Because of her sickness Rogue was now unconscious. Rogue doesn't have the ability of healing or complete invulnerability yet so even though she is near invincible the psyches and powers she has collected have been fighting back against her. They put such a strain on her mind that she has problems with her brain, she takes medicine for it but there is no cure so the side affects are having her hands shake uncontrollably after long use of her powers and in time she will be fully mad, right now she is slowly going crazy. Since Rogue couldn't get anything by being good she chose the path of being evil so that she could actually fully live the rest of her cut-short life.

But the main problem of her power was that she couldn't dream. She had to keep her psychic shields up while she slept too otherwise her mind would go out of control when not under constant observation and it would slowly kill her by bringing back all of her memories and overloading her mind with them.

So now that Rogue was unconscious it was the worst thing for her. She might as well be dead from using her power too much because if her state wasn't controlled soon then her mind would take over and torturously kill her. However, no one except Rogue knew this about her power, it was her secret and had never needed help like she so desperately did now.

As Rogue drifted through the dark unknown of her mind she had time to think for once, without consequences.

She had been doing so well, containing her thoughts and emotions and particularly not focusing on her memories, keeping them locked away in the deepest depths of her mind.. That was until she had met that mutant that is, the one with the 'demon' eyes.

They had sparked some kind of feeling within her, she unconditionally trusted him and cared for him more deeply than anyone, but she had no idea why. The thing she did know though was whatever it was about him had made her loose control, being around him caused her to get sloppy, she should have been able to defeat them all within moments of starting the fight but when he was there too she felt weak and then looking in to his eyes had made her ability snap so that she had little power to hold onto it. All thanks to this one man the power she had held for many years and the façade she had managed to keep in place so that she could stay in control of her own mind had instantly broken, it had shattered in to pieces when she had been so close to him. Merely meeting Remy once again had done this to her so how would being around him affect her stability or current instability.

There are sudden flashes of light as Rogue is propelled from the vast darkness of her mind, past so many images and then was suddenly stopped by an unknown force. She was a little dizzy from it but quickly recovered as she saw something – or someone - familiar coming towards her. It was someone who very much stirred the feeling of terror inside her. No one she could remember had ever had this effect on her so she couldn't understand it. But as the tall man got closer to her flashes of memory invaded her.

Suddenly she was in a strangely familiar place and there she was, another her, right in front of her was herself, except she was about five years younger or so she would have guessed by the way she looked. It was one of her memories; obviously, because there was a younger version of herself in it but it was like she was a third party member inside her memories. She wasn't really there; it seemed and certainly felt like she was a ghost in the dream, unseen and only able to observe. She looked around as her other self walked towards her. She was in a very old run down kitchen by the looks of it, the walls and the floor were very simple and very much out of fashion for the time, the door that led to outside was on her left and it was the only stable looking part of the room she was in. A small and very worn wooden table was near the door while the cupboards which were to the right of her looked like they were hanging from their hinges, barely staying together against the wall and falling apart. Then she realised why the girl was walking towards her, it wasn't because she had noticed her as she originally thought but it was because she was in front of the old and barely working fridge, behind her there was also a dirty cooker and oven and a surprisingly okay looking microwave that seemed like the only thing in this kitchen that might actually work.

She moved to the side a little and watched as the girl walked to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a bottle of water before closing the door.

Rogue had seen the inside though and as the girl went over to the cupboards and pulled out an apple she was even more shocked by what was in them. The fridge was full of beer and a few bottles of water were jammed in too and most of the things In the cupboard were alcohol except for the few tins and boxes of unappetising food a few nice looking cans of fruit and even an apple or two hidden in the back surrounded by more bottles of water. It looked like all this girl lived off was water and cheap tinned food and the person who she could now hear pounding lazily down the stairs must be the one drinking all the alcoholic beverages since the girl was definitely too young.

As she thought about how horrible this girl lived she realised that since this girl was the young her then this must be part of her past. She was proven right when the man who had struck fear in to her heart earlier before she had flashed in to this memory walked in through the doorframe leading to the rest of the rundown house and drunkenly hauled himself to the table and ordered the girl to get him a beer, now.

She quickly hid the apple and water as she got the man a beer and watched him warily as he grabbed it from her. The girl sighed, realising too late that that was a mistake and the man immediately looked up at her through the curtains of hair covering his face and slapped her, making her fall to the floor due to the strength of the hit. Rogue was astonished, what was going on, why wasn't the girl running away or better yet fighting back. All she could do was watch as the man stood, kicked the younger her hard in the ribs and stalked away in to the other room where the noise of a Television could be heard. She then turned her attention to the girl who was quietly getting up, nursing her ribs and refusing to cry as she grabbed her hidden apple and water and ran out of the house, this looked like a routine thing Rogue realised and was speechless as she realised that this girl must go through this daily living like this. She so desperately felt sorry for the girl, she pitied her and wanted to help her but then she realised that this was her memory after all.

'Was this where she had gotten her no tolerance for being ordered around from, her past experiences of obedience? Was her past the reason why she couldn't stand people pitying her?' She asked herself as she tried to recall any of this, but it was all like a dream, this was so unreal to her.

Rogue then felt an invisible force tugging at her and she was pulled in to another memory. This time it was another childhood memory but it was a happier one. She was by herself this time, no more feelings of dread and fear rose up, now she felt relaxed, calm and very much at peace in this new place. She looked around and investigated this new place that was part of her memory, it was a small clearing surrounded by trees everywhere, she was obviously in a forest and quite deep too. On one side of her was a small river, on another side was a cliff face that looked like it would be fun to climb and finally she looked where she stood, she was In the middle of what looked like an old and very much run down playground. That was when the younger her came running in to the clearing, she ran straight through her and preceded to climb the cliff. Rogue felt a tug and automatically followed the girl, watching as she scrambled up the rock face and In to a jagged little cave at the top that looked out over the forest. It had taken her a little more effort than she would have thought to follow the girl but now that she had she sat down next to her and looked at what the younger her was staring at. From this one place you could see over the forest, to the left was one edge of New Orleans, the direction from where the girl lived and to the right was the French quarter of New Orleans in the distance but what was really breathtaking was the view straight ahead, it was just miles of trees as far as the eye could see and the sun cast a beautiful glow across the woods making them seem so beautiful and as if they were on fire. However, the girl looked very shocked by this sight and as Rogue looked closer at what the girl was glaring at she realised that part of the forest far away really was on fire. Rogue watched as the girl climbed back down the cliff incredibly fast and ran off in the direction of town to tell someone, leaving Rogue now all alone to stare and wonder what this place was to her.

But before she had much time to speculate she felt the familiar pulling sensation and was transported yet again in to another memory, again and again an invisible force pulled her quicker now, her memories growing shorter as she was dragged through so many, one by one. She barely had enough time to take them in as she flew by them. However, Rogue did realise now that most of them were unhappy.

She was all alone, had no friends and people constantly took her for granted, bullied at school and beaten at home, she trudged through life for the first thirteen years trying to learn and just stay out of peoples way. Then she was back in a memory where she was being beaten up by that horrid drunken excuse for a man again, but this time she hear her younger self cry out and screamed for her** dad** to stop as he beat her mercilessly and within an inch of her life many times over.

Until she finally came to the best memory she had seen so far. The younger her practically glowed with life and happiness in this one. She had been getting away from hr horrid daily life In her secret place on the edge of the forest outside town where she discovered an old playground that was very much beyond repair at this point, it was all made of meta and quite rusty but she made it her own little place, her den, her real home. Then she was pulled straight in to another happy memory, She was back at the mysterious playground from before but this time she wasn't alone, someone was there with her and they were both having fun and laughing as they played and talked. But she couldn't make out what they were saying and the other person was just a shadow for some reason. Then her final good memory before the hell like ones haunted her was where she met a boy, someone like her, alone in the sea of people that made up New Orleans. This was her best memory so far, for some reason that she couldn't quit recall right now she felt such intense feelings for this boy but she couldn't get a clear glimpse of him as her memories blocked her. She didn't have time to revel in the joy and happiness she couldn't remember ever feeling before this moment though as she was suddenly sucked in to her nightmares.

At first there were some happy memories and some that explained her troubled childhood then she is tortured by her own mind with the memories that are bad in her life, her more recent memories, her mind teasing her with the ones of her bad experiences like with the brotherhood and absorbing mutants and show some of other people's memories jumbled in there too, of the pain they felt as she drained them of life or took so much of their energy that they were near to death anyway. Thankfully these images and deeply embedded memories passed by quick enough but not so fast that her mind just skimmed over them so that she didn't feel torn and broken by the time she had visited them all. No, these memories would probably stay with her forever now that they had been recovered, but she couldn't say the same thing for the good memories that even now seemed to be slipping away from her at an annoyingly quick pace.

She suddenly started remembering things now as the memories she had visited settled in. Not everything came back to her thankfully, because that would have harmed her fragile mind but she was recalling some f the more dangerous and emotional parts of her life. She remembered it all clearly now, she was alone as a child and had a bad and abusive upbringing with no one wanting to know her because of her unnatural pale skin and the silvery white streak in her hair. She now realised how she grew up and about the old area in the woods she loved to go to get away from life. She also remembered distantly how she had met a boy - it was a long time ago to her now - at a rusty old playground on the outskirts of their city New Orleans, but she couldn't remember his face very well. She also knew another important thing now; that she had been about to run away a year before she recalled when she actually did runaway, but at that time something had stopped her. It was all a blur to her though and even as she desperately tried to remember what it was it was in vain, she just couldn't get past the barriers of mist blocking her from remembering everything. Her mind had buried her memories too deeply, especially her more important ones and even now they couldn't be loosened from her minds hold on them, they were stored away and possibly forever for all she knew, all she could do was let the flow of her memories reveal things to her at their own pace and that was hard considering that she wasn't exactly the most patient person.

In fact, after seeing some of her past memories that had been hidden by her subconscious, years ago, Rogue was becoming enticed, pulled in by the lure of remembering everything she had chosen to forget. However, this was a big mistake, she needed to remember that if she did that and gained her memories back then they would flood her mind and quite likely kill her because of their sheer force and impacts they would have on her already fragile mind. She was like glass and she needed to make sure she didn't break. Rogue needed to go back to her marble form, but it was easier said than done with a crumbling mind and a defiant will trying to lure her in, to her death. She was falling further and further in to the dangerous and dark depths of her mind and within moments she was recalling all of her earlier memories as a child and even some of the ones with the brotherhood of evil mutants. Her mind kept luring her in and she was going to give up until she gathered enough strength to stop and realise something, if she kept going she could easily die form a sensory overload to her brain. Now the lure of her past wasn't calling to her anymore, she had gained a little will power and focused on living. Before she could pull out of her poisonous mind's hold however, she managed to extract one last memory. It flashed before her so fast that she barely had time to see it before her mind registered it;

One day she goes home to find her dad drunk again and as usual he hits her – she has no mother because she died apparently giving birth to her and this was always his motive. Rogue was used to him hitting her but this time he just wasn't stopping, she was only young and couldn't take it for much longer, she suddenly became very upset and angry and before she knew what was happening she let her instincts take over and touched his fist as it came down to hit her and he slumped on to the floor unconscious. That was the day Rogue's powers betrayed her. Before she had been able to do this at will, turn it on and off but now she couldn't turn it off anymore and couldn't have any human contact at all. She wasn't too bothered by it at first because she didn't have anyone who would want to touch her besides her abusive father but then she realised that now her best friend wouldn't be able to hug her and she got very upset about that, she wouldn't be able to see him anymore and now that she had used her powers on her father she knew that there would be trouble. So the next day before she could even say goodbye to her friend she had allowed herself to be kicked out of her hometown, refusing to make a fuss so that he would just think she couldn't take it anymore and had ran away.

She now knew something very interesting from that memory; she had been born with her ability - which was a very rare thing – and it had developed over time. At first she had been able to use it in controlled quantities so that she could choose whether to take peoples energy or memories by touching them, that was until she had mastered it though which unfortunately also made her unable to turn it off and that was when it became permanent. The first time she really used it to defend herself was against her abusive father and ever since then she couldn't control it properly. From then on she had to cover her skin for fear of people touching her and even now when she did drain people she was also in pain since that day, but she had learned to control it and no longer felt pain really. At last Rogue realised why she had run away all those years ago, she had known that she had needed to desperately but she couldn't remember why until now. Her abilities had flared up at that point and she could no longer control herself, which meant that she couldn't touch the one person she cared for, that mysterious boy she knew. So she had just left and never faced her fears again, instead she had chosen to ignore them and hide her true self inside of herself; it was certainly easier than being a freak, as she was forever called.

Now she really wanted to get out of here, her own mind was torturing her with the promise of happy memories, so what did that say about her. If she was her own opponent what could she do? She was ready to give up, too weak and tired to fight herself right now when she heard someone talking to her but the sound was muffled. But that one little spark of hope had ignited and now she knew that she had to try, all she had to do was focus, which was how she had learned control in the first place, focusing on something familiar and encouraging was the key. It was like learning the basics all over again.

Rogue concentrates on the world outside of her mind that she is trapped in. For a while all she can make out are unintelligible sounds and she is even willing to give up after all her mind had just put her through when suddenly she could make actual sounds out of the roar of static. She now hears muffled sounds and clearly a voice amongst them as tries to concentrate on separating them out and indentifying the important voice. It sounded so familiar to her. She can hear it going on and on again, it kept talking and it seemed a lot closer to her than any of the other sounds she could hear. She concentrated completely on this one voice, pulling herself out of the beautifully terrifying dreams and the dark depths of her mind as she clung to that instantly clear voice. She recognises it now, it is the person she wished it was, the one person who she would give her life for and who she knew would do anything for her. It was Remy and he seemed to be talking to someone else, they were discussing her and she could make out his lovely smooth voice as they continued their conversation that she was seemingly the topic of.

She focuses on Remy's voice, which is growing distant now as if he is moving away from her and she is now so happy, happier than she has been in such a long time - thanks to her newly recovered memories - realising who he is to her. Memories of him when he was younger flash before her and she makes the connection. He was the boy, no, now the man, with 'demon' eyes whom she so dearly loved. Now it was as if part of her mind, her real mind was trying to help her for the first time since it had seemingly disappeared years ago when she really became evil. This was the real Rogue working to free herself. She had a sudden burst of faith and locked on to the controlling chain of her power, she pulled on her mind, and shoving it back she once again had control of herself and she immediately awoke. She woke groggily and gasping. She had done it; she had fought so hard and won. But where was she and why wasn't Remy there with her?

-A-

Well that was the ninth chapter of my story 'Who Is She?'. I hope y'all liked it.

Please let me know if I made any major grammatical or tense errors in this chapter. Like my last two I have rushed updating this a little because I couldn't wait to post it up so I only checked through it once. Also I tried to make this one of my longer chapters, it was originally even longer but I cut it down a little.

Anyhoo, the next chapter will be about the real world outside of Rogue's mind and what is going on while she is in her kind of comatose/deep unconscious state. In fact I will be posting that chapter up later tonight hopefully - as long as my internet isn't cut off beforehand that is, since my dad turns it off at about 11pm to midnight usually and doesn't turn it back on till the morning because otherwise my brother stays up talking to his girlfriend all night, lol - so you don't have to wait long to find out what is happening outside of Rogue's troubled and very much poisonous mind.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	10. Rescuing The Rogue

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 10 : Rescuing the Rogue**

-

**Summary:** The x-men who had been helping Rogue fight off the thieves woke up to find all of their opponents were also on the ground and the Rogue was also on the ground, unconscious and in the middle of everyone, as if the blast that had knocked them all down had radiated from her. Gambit becomes increasingly worried about Rogue as he takes her back to the jet, he can sense something is wrong with her but he cant do anything to help. Will Rogue be trapped in her nightmare mind forever or can she be freed?

-

So I obviously didn't manage to get this chapter posted up before the Internet went down and I got up late this morning so had to rush just to get to college on time therefore I didn't have time to post this chapter up like I said I would, sorry, but I am updating now and another chapter will definitely be up tonight too. Sorry if this chapter is short, I just though tit was a good place to end the chapter so that the next one could be focused on helping Rogue out of her current comatose like state. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

-

Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites again and special thanks to those who reviewed;

**cappsy :** Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you liked my last chapter and hope you like this one too. There will be a lot more detail in the next chapter so don't worry, my story isn't about to become boring, lol. I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing; I wanted to make it mysterious so that people could ask a lot of questions and I could answer them in an interesting way later on in the story. All will be revealed later. :"]

**The-writing-vampire :** Thank yah for another review. I am glad you liked the way I made Rogue remember Remy, but will she still remember everything if she wakes up? I am saving a lot of Romyness for later on in the story; there will be some so don't worry. To answer some of your questions; Remy's voice was there to help guide her through her mind and to calm her because Remy was actually there, speaking to her in the real world. I have decided that if Rogue does remember who Remy is still then she isn't going to tell him, she would rather not make connections with people so in time Remy will come to remember her on his own. Also, the brotherhood will be introduced a bit later on, the thieves guild will show up a few more times and Remy and Rogue will quite likely be revisiting the place of their past later in the story. For the other questions I leave you t read this chapter, which will reveal some of them, and for the rest that are not answered you will have to wait and see because I will definitely be solving them in the chapters to come. I do like your idea of Remy finding Rogue at the playground though; I will probably use that later in my story if that's okay. I am glad you thought of a lot more questions, it really helps me develop the plot of my story by using and answering them. I am sorry I couldn't update sooner so if you don't get a chance to read this straight away I hope you will have a good time catching up on my chapters later. I hope you have a nice time at your sisters and thanks again for another review. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men**

-A-

Wolverine, Gambit, Colossus and Jean slowly recover and got up, thanks to the temporary enhanced strength Rogue had given them and Jean's quick thinking and power use before, they weren't too badly hurt and no one in the area is out wandering the streets right now so they couldn't get hurt either.

They studied their surroundings, wondering what happened to make them all suddenly fly back like that. That was when Gambit spotted Rogue on the ground in the middle of the blast area, it seemed like everyone had been thrown away from the exact place where she now lay unmoving on the ground. He immediately rushed over to her to make sure she was okay as Jean, Wolverine and Colossus tried t understand what had happened. They realised that the blast of power must have come from Rogue, something had happened to her shortly before the explosion. She had been in intense pain and then just fell to the ground unconscious right before the power surge that sent them all to the ground. This Rogue was much more powerful than they had ever imagined and now that she was unconscious this was their chance to capture her and take her back to the professor, in fact this was their only chance at doing so because if she woke up she would surely beat them and then they would never be able to help her. Just before they could make their escape with their fallen team mates and the Rouge though their opponents also begin to recover - most of them badly hurt so not many are still up to fighting – so the remaining conscious x-men got ready to fight again. However, before anything more than a glaring match can happen Gambit calms them down and advises them to let him talk to the thieves first. Before the thieves were bent on revenge and wouldn't have listened to anyone but now that they had calmed down a little and were hurt they finally recognised him. Gambit being an ex-thief but still with power over the other thieves orders them all away to tend to their injured. They apologise deeply and the one who stabbed gambit -and is currently very near death thanks to Rogue - will be punished they assure him. Jean, Wolverine and Colossus realise that the fight is over somehow thanks to a few hushed words to their opponents from Gambit and they watch as he completely ignores the apologies of the thieves and walks over to the Rogue. For a moment they are stood silent in shock, wondering what had just happened here but then as the thieves all retreated out of sight with their wounded they shook themselves out of it and went to help their own comrades. They would definitely have some questions for Gambit later but now wasn't the time as they had injured friends who may possibly need medical attention; they cant all have Wolverines self healing power or rely on being healed by the Rogue's power, especially not now that she was unconscious.

Jean psychically scans over the others and concludes that they should be fine except for a few not too serious injuries and the fact that they have been drained of their energy so will suffer from exhaustion for a few days. They were glad that their friends would be alright and Jean, Wolverine and Colossus tended to them and carried them all to the x-jet that they had parked in the woods a few streets away. They had left Gambit behind to help the Rogue since he seemed to have an unusual connection with her and they had been pretty sure that if they dared even touch her or go near her then he would have been very angry. So while the others help their team mates Gambit Is helping the Rogue. He is kneeling down by her side an checking over her wounds and identifying how badly hurt she was. She wasn't too badly hurt she just had some cuts and bruises and a broken wrist by the looks of it, he couldn't tell if she had internal bleeding but he treated her very gently anyway. As he lifted her up and cradled her in his arms he stared down at her with worried eyes, she was so light it felt like she would break in his hold, he moved a lock of her hair from her eyes - the white streak -, that had fallen over her face when he moved her and stared at her once again, listening intently to her rhythmic breathing which calmed him. Then he set off for the x-jet carrying her delicately in his arms the whole way, deeply worried about her and still wondering why he felt such a strange and deep connection with this woman.

-

In the x-jet: everyone who is unconscious is securely strapped down in the beds at the back while Jean and Wolverine are at the front of the plane getting ready to fly the jet and Colossus strapped in to one of the seats near the back with his eyes glued on Shadowcat. Gambit refuses to let go of Rogue and they have no choice but to let him strap her in with him in his seat, her lying across his lap as he tended to her, making sure she was okay the whole time she was unconscious and whispering words of comfort to her. No one understands what happened to her and they can only hope that the professor can shed light on the situation, preferably before she regained consciousness and tried to harm them again. Just like Jean had hoped, the Rogue wasn't completely evil and corrupt after all, she had helped them in the end and there seemed to be some connection between her and Gambit although no one knew why, not even the two in question seemed to. Finally when they were all strapped in and the co-ordinates programmed they set off back to the mansion. The journey didn't take very long because Wolverine was going as fast as possible since they had wounded friends that needed medical attention. It took them mere minutes to arrive at the mansion but the whole time Gambit refused to let anyone else touch Rogue or even go near her while she was unconscious. He felt a strange need within him that was making him protective of her; the tug of needing to care for her and needing to be close to her was already becoming a familiar thing to him. He stroked her hair and sure that she would be able to hear him he talked to her, he told her about himself, and about how he had a troubled childhood and learnt to control his powers and now he was with the x-men who were good people and would look after her just like when they had taken him in. He was trying to reassure her and as her pulse suddenly quickened he hushed words of calm in her ear in an attempt to help her. He didn't know why but he knew that she needed his help, that she wanted to wake up now but couldn't. Just like all of the others things he wasn't sure about, they somehow linked him to this mysterious woman. He had long since given up on trying to understand their link, he was now at the stage where he just accepted it and loved it to a point where he would do anything for her, even without being able to explain the link to anyone else let alone make himself understand it. Jean contacted the professor with her weakened psychic powers and told him briefly what had happened and that they would need the emergency doctors and other x-men on hand to help them when they arrived. By the time they had landed in the hanger bay the other x-men were there to help. Jean, Wolverine, Gambit and Colossus were exhausted by this time, without the rush of adrenaline running through their systems they felt the full weight of their past several hours of fighting collapse on them. But they still wanted to help their unconscious and hurt team mates so as they opened the jet door so that the others could help them out Jean was using what little remained of her conscious mind to help Scott out to the med bay, Logan had Storm in his arms as he carried her out for medical attention and Piotr, even though he was hurt managed to carry Kitty out with him to get some help. Meanwhile a couple of the other x-men from the mansion helped carry Hank and Bobby to the medical facilities. Now it was just Remy and the Rogue left; as he walked out of the jet with the Rogue cradled in his arms he passed the other x-men who were staring as he went up to the professor and actually ordered him to help the Rogue, now. They were shocked by his demand and that he had just talked harshly to the professor after all he had done for him, but the professor didn't argue, he could read the emotions that surrounded Remy's clouded mind as he held the girl tightly in his embrace as if to protect her from them, not the other way around as it should be. Remy obviously card very much for this girl and the puzzlement that the professor also sensed from Gambit's mind confirmed his suspicion that even Remy didn't know why he felt this way. So the professor asked him to follow him as he left the hanger bay to one of the lower floor medical rooms so that he could help the Rogue, knowing Remy would do anything if it was going to help her.

As the unconscious x-men were being seen to in the med bay, Jean, Logan, Remy and Piotr were ordered to go get some sleep. However, Remy refused to do so and insisted on being the only one to carry Rogue to the special medical ward for unstable mutants and he proceeded to carry the woman, following the professor. They take her to the medical room where Remy gently lies her down on the observation bed, handling hr with such care, as if she was made of glass. Remy sat by her side, still whispering to her words of comfort and telling her that she would be rescued soon, just like he had promised her while the professor moved around them, hooking her up to special advanced technology machines to see what was going on and monitor her current condition. As her statistics came up on the large screen at the front of the room he frowned in puzzlement and wonder, which didn't go, unnoticed by Remy. He immediately looked up from Rogue – who his gaze had been previously glued to – and demanded that the professor tell him what was wrong. After a moment of looking over the results on the screen he turned to face Remy and told him the news; the Rogue's levels of power were indeed unmatched and off the scale which was actually her problem. These results showed him that her body absorbed the blows she took in fights and as long as she was strong enough she could absorb them and not feel anything at all but because of her current fluctuating power levels it was obvious that something was wrong with her. Her own power had over charged her and therefore caused her to momentarily loose control which in tern has put her in her current state. The bad news was that Rogue wasn't just unconscious she was near a comatose state and rapidly approaching it as her serious wounds from the fight earlier began to reappear due to her current loss of strength. It took a minute for Remy to register what the professor had just told him and realise that she was in trouble, he urgently asked – practically begged - the professor to help her which of course he agreed to, he wouldn't just let her die. Remy wants to stay by her side but the professor needs to concentrate and he is already dead on his feet, he obviously needs sleep. So Remy reluctantly leaves Rogue in the hands of the professor and retreats to his room. Once Remy is gone the professor can be a little more worried by the Rogue's condition, he had been very puzzled and intrigued by the few present results he already has from the Rogue but he couldn't express that around Remy. So he called Kurt – Nightcrawler – in to help him run some tests and help Rogue.

-A-

So that was the tenth chapter of my story. I hope y'all liked it and that it was okay and that there weren't too many grammatical or tense errors in it –If there were then please let me know and I will fix them as soon as possible.

Sorry it was a rather short and uneventful chapter but the next chapter will be much more interesting.

I am in a bit of a rush to get this chapter up for y'all so I only checked though it once. Also the next chapter will be up later today and another one first thing tomorrow morning.

So thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	11. Awake and Captured

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 11 : Awake But Still Captive**

-

**Summary:** Rogue wakes up to find that she can't remember much at all and is in a strange place. She has gone from one prison – her mind – to yet another – captured by the x-men. She is frightened at first but as she slowly regains her memories and explores the unknown she finds the answers she is looking for. How will Rogue take to being held captive by the x-men?

-

This is another kind of boring chapter I think, it is mostly about Rogue waking up in a strange place and exploring as she tried to find a way to escape her captors. Yet again there won't be any Romyness in this chapter really, not until the start of the next chapter I am afraid but it should leave y'all with a lot of new questions about the Rogue of my story. ^,.,^

-

Thank yah for all the story alerts and favourites as well as the reviews;

**The-writing-vampire :** Thank yah for reviewing again. Yah, Kurt will be in the story a bit too, I always intended it and decided to put him in briefly to show him in the story before later on when Rogue meets him. To answer your new and always interesting questions; Kurt will be seen with Rogue later on in the story but he isn't around much after she has first woken up. I will be putting more in about Rogue's distress over Remy not being with her later on in the story too. She will also be getting her memories back so no worries about that and she is going to be keeping her relationship with him from the past a secret for now. She doesn't trust anyone except Remy so she is very wary around the others so she doesn't actually reveal much about herself to anyone at all. Also, Rogue will notice the resemblance between Kurt and Mystique when she meets him and in this story Rogue was adopted by mystique after she ran away from home and Kurt is still Mystiques son. The brotherhood will be making an appearance later on but their first meeting with Rogue since she left them will be an unusual one and they wont be attacking the mansion till later one because that idea has just occurred to e thanks to you, lol. It will be a complicated situation with Rogue and her relationship with the other mutants will be even more interesting and complex. She may decide to stay with them later on, I haven't really decided that yet but she will go along for a bumpy ride for the meantime, choosing between the easy freedom of being evil and the struggle of being good. Sinister won't be making an appearance till much later, if I can find a way to fit him in to the story that is, lol. And lastly Remy may figure out his connection to Rogue, but I assure you it will be a while before that happens if it does and you will have to wait and see. Thank yah for letting me use some of your ideas; they are really helping me come up with a better plot for this story to be honest. Anyhoo, I hope yah like this chapter and thanks again for reviewing. :"]

**cappsy :** I am glad yah liked my last chapter, I liked making Remy possessive of Rogue because it shows that they will have a strong future relationship which is what I am trying to portray. Remy is going to be the main one helping Rogue but I will also have Jean help her too because she wants to have faith in her, like she does with everyone in my story. Jean needs to feel that everyone has some good inside of them to keep going, so she is only really going to help Rogue for her own selfish purposes. I hope yah will like this chapter too and thanks for another review.

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men**

-A-

The bad news was that Rogue wasn't just unconscious she was near a comatose state and rapidly approaching it as her serious wounds from the fight earlier began to reappear due to her current loss of strength. It took a minute for Remy to register what the professor had just told him and realise that she was in trouble, he urgently asked – practically begged - the professor to help her which of course he agreed to, he wouldn't just let her die. Remy wants to stay by her side but the professor needs to concentrate and he is already dead on his feet, he obviously needs sleep. So Remy reluctantly leaves Rogue in the hands of the professor and retreats to his room. Once Remy is gone the professor can be a little more worried by the Rogue's condition, he had been very puzzled and intrigued by the few present results he already has from the Rogue but he couldn't express that around Remy. So he called Kurt – Nightcrawler – in to help him run some tests and help Rogue.

-

Rogue had a sudden burst of faith and locked on to the controlling chain of her power, she pulled on her mind, and shoving it back she once again had control of herself and she immediately awoke. She woke groggily and gasping. She had done it; she had fought so hard and won. But where was she and why wasn't Remy there with her?

-

After a few minutes of just laying there, still and practically lifeless she tired to remember what had happened to her for the last day was all a blur to her and she had no idea where she was and who was this Remy she somehow knew? It even took her a moment to even remember who she was and then a flash of memory suddenly overcame her senses and she remembered a few things; she was Rogue and she was a goddess she told herself again and again until it stuck in her mind. She had so many questions but as she scanned the room she was in she could see that there was no one there to answer her. She sat up carefully, her head was pounding and she felt very feint but she managed to pull herself up in to a sitting position and swung her legs round over the side of the bed, making to get up. However, before she could try to stand she felt a tug, something was keeping her from moving much and as she looked down and checked over herself she realised what it was. There was a needle in her hand which seemed to be pumping drugs in to her from a machine to her left and there were also wires with little sticky pads attached all over her body and head. She became instantly distressed by this, why was she so weak that her invulnerable skin wasn't working, what had happened to her? She glanced around and studied the room she was in. It was quite a basic room with hospital style walls in grey and linoleum floors the same colour and as she looked around she realised that the only furniture in the room was a grey nightstand next to the equally hospital like bed she was currently sat on. She then noticed that she was in a hospital style gown and was hooked up to a lot of monitoring systems you would also find in a hospital. So her obvious conclusion was that she must be in some kind of hospital. This terrified her though and an instant shiver of fear invaded her, she hated hospitals, they always made her feel weak and powerless and very much trapped. As her heart raced and she began to think of ways to escape she heard an increasingly loud beeping coming from her right and as she looked over she noticed a big screen on the wall that after further analysing seemed to show her medical information and her vitals were shown, the beeping was clearly made by her increased pulse. Rogue's eyes went wide as she thought that she was being experimented on, it was the only reason she could think that she was in such a place as this, she must have somehow been captured and was now being held prisoner she told herself. As this conclusion came to her she immediately tor the needle out of her hand and pulled the pads off her with force, she had to escape.

She notices her clothes and possessions are in a pile on a chair on the other side of the room so she goes over to them and checks nothing is missing as she sorts them out, getting ready to escape this place. At first this doesn't make sense to her, why would they leave her with her things, but then as she saw herself in the mirror she realised why. She was all alone in this strange and scary place and around her neck was power inhibitor collar; she recognises it immediately as a flash of memory jogs her mind, she has been made a slave by one of these things before and it definitely wasn't a pleasant experience. There was no way she was going to relive that one thing that she could so easily remember, not now and not ever again. That was when she realised that her precious necklace was missing; she frantically scrambled through her possessions and only calmed down and sighed in relief when she found it safely tucked inside her jeans pocket. Rogue realised that she was in pain now and she studied her body meticulously, wondering what was going on, she found that she had several already tended to wounds; she had a deep stab wound in her leg and several cuts and bruises as well as a fractured wrist. She had no idea how she had come to get these injuries but she certainly didn't want to stick around to find out if she would receive anymore. She had no idea how long she had to find a way out of here before someone came to check on her but she wasn't about to wait around and find out so now she got dressed in her usual casual shirt jacket and jeans. Normally she would have worn her specially designed costume but she thought she would blend in more on this mission if she wore her civilian clothes. She then tied her hair up and stuffed her few possessions in to her rucksack then clipped her precious necklace around her neck. She always wears this necklace and suddenly there is a flash of blinding green light, the power inhibitor drops from her neck to the ground with a thud and Rogue feels a lot better now, a lot of her memories suddenly flooding back to her after being repelled by the collar. Now she remembers exactly what has happened to her, she was fighting with a group of mutants who had interrupted her fun and she had just about defeated them all when a load of new opponents sprang out from nowhere and attacked her. She had to go to desperate measures and team up with the mutants she had just been fighting because she had been so tired, and then she remembered Remy. She remembered everything about him now and her past as the memories flooded her mind. He had been hurt so she had healed him which because she had been so near to having her power fully drained already it had turned against her and overcome her. The next thing she remembered was the darkness of her mind and hearing Remy's voice which pulled her out of her nightmare and back in to the real world where she now awoke in an unfamiliar place. She was beginning to understand now, she had always been a quick learner; She must have fainted and he had taken her for medical help. Then she hadn't been able to remember anything until her necklace, which also happened to be something she has had as long as she remembered and an anti-power inhibitor and gave her extra strength. Thanks to this when she finally awoke - which she wasn't sure she ever could have done without Remy – her memories that she had managed to discover without killing her during her unconscious state had stayed with her. Now she remembered all she had learnt, she was so much more enlightened than she had been before and this made her feel powerful. She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a surge of power and watched as her wounds disappeared and felt no more pain, this was the power of her necklace boosting her powers again, it always made her fell so good and so sure of herself so she forever wore it and it helped that it was also very beautiful so she could easily wear it whatever she was doing be it on a mission or having a casual drink.

Now as she snaps back to reality once again – she keeps slipping in to her mind again, it was always a bad habit of hers - she starts to think of a way t get out of this place, she decides to try the direct approach first, find the front door and walk out of it, hopefully not being caught in the process. A bit of a simple and silly plan to be honest but she doesn't worry, she has backups just in case.

She starts by walking out of the door of her room and in to a hallway that is designed the same way the room was. Rogue sets off to explore and find a way to escape but instead she ends up finding an elevator and realising she is on the basement level she makes her way upstairs. As soon as she Is up there she notices a drastic change n scenery, this place is completely different than the room she had just been in, it was a lot more bright and welcoming up here than she had expected it to be. She suddenly hears vices and the sound of running so she ducks out of sight behind one of the tall wooden pillars in the huge hallway she is now standing in. As she is hidden she sees a bunch of teenagers run past using their powers to race each other and they are laughing and having fun. They are all mutants, obviously because she has just witnessed them using their powers on each other but she can also feel it with her power, she can feel the presence of many mutants here, it's as if this place is some kind of school or retreat for mutants or something. Rogue really doesn't understand what is going on now; her life is becoming more confusing by the minute.

She wondered around a bit more, intrigued by this place and is about to leave, finally finding the exit – the front doors – but a man in a wheelchair is blocking her path - the professor – he seems to have been waiting there for her with four of the mutants she recognises instantly from the fighting earlier; glasses – Scott – red head – Jean –, the animal man – Logan - and the other woman, the weather witch – Ororo.

The strange man in the wheelchair asks her to step in to his office please and for some reason he seems trustworthy so before she really thinks about what she is doing she agrees and follows him with the others silently trailing behind her in to an office type room.

Then suddenly coming to her senses she realises that her escape has been foiled and she switches to plan b, outrage.

"I woke up here, alone in this strange place and I demand an explanation. Who are you people anyway and what do you really want from me?" Rogue yelled at them as the door to the professor's office closed and their conversation was contained within the confines of his room.

-A-

So that was the eleventh chapter of my story 'Who Is She?'. I hope y'all liked it. ^__^

I have never written this many chapters for a story, lol. But I am sorry that so far I am not doing a very good job at making my chapters longer, I will try to work on that.

Also I am going to try to put more in about people asking 'Who is She?' Whenever new people meet her, especially within the next few chapters.

Anyhoo, I hope that there weren't many grammatical or tense errors in this chapter, I checked over it twice, but my eyesight isn't exactly very good and I lost my glasses, lol. So I will have to rely on you, my readers to tell me if I have many any major mistakes that need fixing.

I am sorry about my errors and I will try to check over the chapters more before posting them up in the future.

The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I hope y'all looking forward to what happens next, will Rogue join the x-men or will she just run away again? The suspense. :"]

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	12. First Impressions

**Who Is She?**

**-**

**Chapter 12 : First Impressions**

-

**Summary:** Rogue confronts the x-men about being held captive by them. But instead of a fight they actually talk this time. They are so busy making first impressions of each other that they loose track of what they are all there for. How will they react when they notice Rogue isn't wearing the inhibitor collar anymore, after they recently put it on her themselves? Will Rogue tell them what is going on or will she just get angry again and demand more answers? And why is Rogue so concerned about Remy anyway? What is their secret, how do they know each other?

-

I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. My brother was an idiot and went building climbing again but then instead of climbing back down he jumped off a one and a half storey high building and didn't bend his knees right. So the doctor said I had to take him to the hospital for x-rays n all that, which took hours, but luckily he only nearly broke his knees so he's just got supports round them n won't be able to do too much running or climbing buildings for a while, lol. I am glad he's alright anyway and he's getting me the new Left for Dead maps on Xbox to say sorry for putting me through so much trouble and he wanted me to say sorry to y'all too for making yah wait for this chapter.

So my bonfire night was certainly eventful, lol. Hope everyone who celebrates it had a good time. 'Remember remember the fifth of November, gunpowder treason and plot' and that's all I remember of the rhyme, lol. ^__^

-

Thanks again for all the story alerts and favourites and especially the reviews;

**cappsy :** Thank yah for reviewing. Sorry about the spelling mistakes I keep making in my recent chapters, as soon as I can I will go back and read over then and fix them. I am glad yah thought it wasn't boring; it gives me more hope for my writing. Yeah, I was going to put something in at the end about where Remy was and what had they done with him but I decided to leave that for this chapter instead so that I could bring him in and add some Romyness to the next chapter. The end was a bit strange, I know, with her suddenly shouting at them but it was supposed to show her anger and that she was trying to not slip back in to being good, after all she was trying her best to be evil. I am gad you like how I put the inhibitor collar on her, I agree that it isn't something Xavier would usually do but I thought that in this case because Rogue is so powerful and a generally difficult person they had to put it on her so that she couldn't hurt anyone, it was a precautionary thing. Also the necklace is going to be another of those important little details in this story, jut like the playground is so I wanted to introduce it in to the story somehow and this seemed a good and quite interesting way to do it. Well, I am glad you are still hooked on my story and I hope yah will like this chapter too. By the way, I love long reviews, so thanks again. :"]

**the-writing-vampire :** I hope yah had a nice time at your sisters. I was actually about to post this chapter up when I saw your review, lol, just in time. I am glad yah liked my previous chapter and I hope yah will like this one too. Thanks for more questions by the way, they are helping to keep my mind working on this story and they let me know what people want to know about the story too so then I include information that answers them and it makes my story more easy to understand. The conversation will be more in the next chapter than this one to be honest but there will be a lot of talking and explaining things I can assure you. And yes I will be having Remy intervene later to calm Rogue down. The other x-men all react differently to Rogue, some are defensive around her whereas others just want to help her. Rogue isn't big on family, she has always been more of a loner and she likes it that way, having Remy in her life is enough for Rogue and she won't see Kurt as a sibling and won't even mention Mystique around him until later on in the story. Rogue may start to trust others a bit more, but Remy will be the only she is going to trust and believe for a long while. I have decided that she may stay at the mansion for a while but I haven't thought of if she will ever actually stay there or not yet. Thank yah for another great review and I eagerly await your next one. ^,.,^

-

**Disclaimer : I do not own the x-men**

-A-

The strange man in the wheelchair asks her to step in to his office please and for some reason he seems trustworthy so before she really thinks about what she is doing she agrees and follows him with the others silently trailing behind her in to an office type room.

Then suddenly coming to her senses she realises that her escape has been foiled and she switches to plan b, outrage.

"I woke up here, alone in this strange place and I demand an explanation. Who are you people anyway and what do you really want from me?" Rogue yelled at them as the door to the professor's office closed and their conversation was contained within the confines of his room.

-

Scott became immediately tense, worried that she will try to harm them while Jean seemed calm and was being understanding towards the Rogue, Logan was his usual unreadable self but behind his mask the girl intrigued him and he watched her carefully and Storm became quite defensive, but because of her own past she was also very understanding. The professor ignored the girl's outburst a few moments prior and now watched the Rogue curiously, intrigued by her attitude and even more so by her powers, he had never met anyone at all like her before. This would be his greatest accomplishment; if he could help this girl then maybe he could even help mutants like his old friend magneto who were just as bad as this Rogue. He felt waves of not wanting to give up emanating from Jean's mind, at least someone would see his side of things he told himself, proud that Jean was so much like himself in some ways because just like himself she doesn't want to give up on dangerous mutants like this Rogue. He addressed Rogue now; "I will answer all of your questions very soon Rogue but for now I need you to calm down. I understand that this is a very difficult situation for you but you need to trust us. My name is Professor Charles Xavier." He then points out the others in the room and introduces them to her. "This is Scott, Jean, Logan and Ororo. We are the good guys here, we just want to help you that's all."

Rogue doesn't feel any calmer by his words but thinks more about acting reasonable as she realises that there are five powerful mutants against her in this confined room and she didn't stand a chance against them right now if she upset them since her powers were rather weak from her earlier use of them. So she visually calmed down on the outside while containing her panic and anger within herself. They were all silent for a moment, the x-men observing the Rogue as she studied them as she took some deep breaths to clear her mind a little.

Logan could see right through her façade though; this is exactly how he was at first, before the professor helped him. He knew that she needed their help but she wouldn't want it, she was a little different to him in that way.

However what Logan didn't know was exactly how different she was, at least not yet anyway. Unlike him she was forever acting to trick others and lull them in so that she could wait for the perfect moment to strike, She didn't care about anyone else except Remy of course and she didn't mind who she hurt on her way to the top of her evil throne she so proudly sat upon. At times she even made herself believe that she was worthy of help and acted a little like her old self again but on the inside she was still the same bad girl, even if she preferred not to believe it herself as others did.

Knowing that the professor was probably keeping his mind open for their thoughts on the Rogue Logan projected his thoughts out towards him, explaining that they needed to reassure her. Logan's observations of her showed exactly how he felt and the professor took them in to consideration, just as he did with the others. Then the professor went on to see what the others thought of her. Ororo's opinion wasn't against her or for her, she saw the Rogue as dangerous but in need of help, like she had once been. She saw herself in the girl and sincerely wanted to help but was wary because she had first hand experience of the intense power the girl possessed. Jean seemed to agree with Ororo and had a very similar view of the Rogue, she wanted to see the good in the girl and refused to give up on her so easily, she wanted to reach her, to help her. Scott's judgement however was the complete opposite; he very much disliked the girl and saw her as a major threat that needed to be dealt with, now. He didn't like that she had been able to take them all down so easily in a fight and he was already fighting the urge to take matters in to his own hands but he knew it want his decision so he just continued to see her as being too dangerous to deal with and too far gone to help.

Rogue watched as the mutants stared at her and the one called Scott even glared at her. Scott's opinion of her was already very obvious, he hated her and she could tell from the two women, Jean and Ororo that they wanted to help her, along with the professor, her powers were strong enough to pick that up but when it came to Logan

She just couldn't read him, he was blank, his face giving nothing away as if set in stone and she could sense no feelings about her coming from him, this frustrated her but she decided to let it drop as she realised something. Rogue became tense as she felt the psychic link between this man and the mutants she had fought earlier. She didn't like a great many things and one of those was when people were keeping things from her. Usually she could create her own psychic link and listen in on their thoughts but her head was killing her right now so she could barely concentrate on what was going on let alone using her abilities.

Then the professor picked up an alarming realisation from Scott and he himself stared at the Rogue now, along with Scott and Jean who had also felt the distress. The Rogue wasn't wearing the inhibitor collar; instead, around her neck was the simple necklace she had been wearing before they got her medical attention. How had she removed the inhibitor? The professor hated to have to use it on her and had felt so guilty but now here she was but it wasn't around her neck where he himself had placed it to ensure the others safety from her uncontrollable powers. What was going on? He didn't understand and from the looks on the others faces as Jean told them what Scott had noticed, neither did they. He thinks for a moment before making the judgement that it would be best to just ask her about it instead of making her mad again.

Rogue pushed the headache to the depths of her mind, attempting to ignore it as she looked up at the mutants and realised that they were all staring at her suspiciously for some reason. What could she possibly have done now? She wondered as she glared at them, ready to spring in case this was part of an elaborate scheme to kill her, she couldn't be too careful, being evil always made you have many enemies and subsequently no trust in anyone. As a matter of fact, being evil was her lifestyle, it was how she chose to live, sure it had its bad moments but there were a lot of perks to it too. Was this why they had taken her, were they trying to change her? They would fail and she was resolute on that, she knew it because so many had tried to bend her to their will before and all had failed disastrously in the end.

After minutes of staring at each other the Professor sends a message of calm through the x-men's minds and addresses the Rogue once more. "I am sorry for asking but we are so curious, you see. How did you remove the inhibitor collar we placed around your neck? It just isn't possible."

"Oh, is that all, I thought there was something seriously wrong by the way y'all were staring at me." She sighed as she realised that there would be no fight, even if she would have inevitably lost she forever relished the idea of a good battle. "I have a very precious object to me that I was given as a young girl by my mother. That is one thing I remember clearly from my past. She told me that it may come in handy one day, she had a knack for knowing things before they happened, she knew a lot about the future. I don't remember much about her but I believe she was also a mutant. The day she gave me this precious object she left and was never seen again. I am not going to let you know what it is that cancels the inhibitor collar because as you must understand I do not exactly trust y'all so I will keep this my secret so yah cant have it for yahselves." The others' eyebrows rose slightly at this but they understood, something as powerful and useful as that was obviously not something to be shared with strangers. Rogue continued to explain about the necklace but never revealing what it was exactly that she owned that was an anti inhibitor. "Anyway, the last time someone tried to control me with one of those power inhibitor things I found that the thing my mother had given me repelled its power. It completely cancels out the power of the collar with it's own power, which as far as I can tell is to unlock things. It's a bit like a key, it unlocks hidden latent powers, it unlocks people's emotions, feelings and even their memories and thoughts – but not of the person who has it – and it also stops certain things from working, not mutant's powers exactly but it keeps people out and protects the owner against change and infiltration, so telepaths cant see inside the persons mind and power inhibitors cant block the power because it flows free thanks to the special object. It is certainly a very useful thing to possess and has saved me more than once. It is something very powerful, passed down through my family from mutant to mutant and it is not to be messed with, its power can't be used greedily, only through necessity does it work. It is hard to explain it really, but it is indeed a special artefact that many would kill to get their hands on. The only reason I am telling y'all this is because I believe that yah wont harm me to get it and if I didn't tell yah how I can cancel out the power inhibitor then yah would have been very suspicious of me and wouldn't tell me something I desperately need to know." Rogue finished explaining it to them.

"Anyway, can we get to _my_ questions now? You can ask me whatever you like later, as soon as you tell me everything I want to know."

They were all still as they waited for her to begin, agreeing that she should ask them what she wanted to know first so that they could get the basic questions out of the way. But what they were expecting her to ask first was more along the lines of who were they or where was she. What she did ask them very much shocked them all.

"I guess the main issue here really is, where is my Remy?" She demanded an answer from them in a menacing tone, wanting to make sure he was all right before they continued with the more her centred conversations. She is very distressed that he has disappeared since she was unconscious and for some reason she needs to know that he is okay before anything else. She had never felt this way about anyone before but now she has this strange tugging feeling that is forever centred on pulling her to Remy who she now even puts before herself. It was so 'good' of her, very unlike her usual evil self. Was this another of her tricks, she felt like a crazy person with different varying personalities of good and evil so she could never be sure of herself. Normally she wouldn't care about anyone but since she had woken up from being unconscious she felt a little different, a bit more human, which she hated yet loved in different ways at the same time.

The professor had never been so intrigued as he was now, this Rogue was certainly very interesting and was obviously worth helping if her first question when she is surrounded by powerful mutants is about someone else's well being. Especially since his first impression of her had been that she was very much self centred and concentrated on only what benefited her, this was a completely different attitude than he had thought. He didn't understand if he was being tricked, being mislead by her perhaps so that she could strike when their guard was down or if, as he hoped, this was possibly her real self. Was this her real personality managing to break through for a moment?

-A-

So that was the twelfth chapter of 'Who is She?' I hope it was okay and that y'all liked it.

I know, it was rather short but I am still working on making the chapters increasingly longer as I go along, so some will be a lot longer than others depending on the times when I am more in to writing the story.

I checked over this chapter more than once so there shouldn't be as many grammatical or tense mistakes. But please let me know if you spot any major ones, I would be grateful. :"]

Sorry I didn't do Rogue's accent very well in this chapter, to be honest I kept getting sidetracked by things. I keep trying but my proper English way of speaking keeps getting in the way. If anyone has any tips on how I can improve then please let me know.

In the next chapter Rogue will be continuing her conversation with the professor and the other x-men and then nearer the end Remy will come in and there will be some Romyness.

The next few chapters have less action and may be a little boring in places but hopefully y'all will like them anyway. In the next few chapters there will be a lot of focus on Rogue and her training and a bit of Romyness too. I assure you this story will get a lot more interesting as it goes along, with a few confusing twists here and there. ^__^

I will be posting two chapters up tomorrow and two on Sunday before I go back to my routine of one or two every week until I finish the story. I hope to have this story finished by Christmas because I am going to be starting my first story 'The Vampire Within' back up again along with a new story, 'Loosing My Mind' which is a Vampire Knight and X-Men crossover.

Thank yah for reading and please review

…Anie


	13. Questions and Worries

Who is She?

-

Chapter 13 : Questions and Worries

-

Summary : As Rogue and the professor continue their conversation things get a little out of hand for Rogue as her power begins to harm her. It does this if she is weak but there is nothing she can do. Usually she would go hide somewhere away from people and let it take over for a while as it silently tries to kill her but how can she do that when she is in a mansion full of mutants who all want her chained up where she cant harm anyone? The answer is that she will have to deal with it and try to hide it from them as it passes.

What will happen to Rogue? Will they notice her strange behaviour that she is trying to hide? Will she be set free or will she have to try to escape? Or does she actually want to stay for Remy?

-

Sorry I didn't update again until now. I have no excuse except for a poor one. My memory stick was stolen and it had the chapters for this story on it which I was about to back up on to my computer. So I have had to re-write the chapters for this story that I had already written last November time. It can get awfully repetitive and boring having to do that so it took me a while. Again I am sorry but I will be continuing this story as planned from now on.

Over the next couple of weeks I will be posting a chapter up for every 2 weeks it has been since I last updated this story. Then I will have caught up and will go back to my usual routine of one update a week. Sorry but it's the way I have to do it, I have so much college coursework its unbelievable and exams are coming up very soon. Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter and again I am sorry for making yah wait so long for it.

-

Thanks for all the alerts and favourites and especially the reviews:

**the-writing-vampire** : Thank yah for the review. I realised that there isn't much Romyness in this chapter but there is a lot in the next one. To answer some of your questions; Remy won't be in this chapter till the end but he will be mentioned beforehand. I like your idea of how she is alone with Remy while he is asleep and is talking about their past, I have already added something a bit like that to the next chapter. Once Rogue has talked with Xavier in this chapter there may be a fight in the next one if she tries to escape or she might make a deal with him, you will have to wait and see. The brotherhood are going to come in later on, probably within the next few chapters or so and I have chosen a good brotherhood team, I hope yah will approve of my choice later on. I will let you know now that Magneto and Mystique lead the brotherhood and a few of their members are Allerdyce, Sabretooth, Wanda and Pietro, the others will be revealed later in the story. Rogues real mother who I put in this story is just a mutant that I made up, her name was Anna and her power was that she could see and feel things about the future, not just the immediate future either, the distant too. I am going to put in later on that she knew professor Xavier, so that will be a little twit in the story. However, she won't be in this story very much and she can only be mentioned or remembered because she is dead. Rogue loved her mother so much that she took her name and added it to hers so she is known as Anna Marie. Also her father blamed her for her mother's death so that is why after her mother died he beat her, he was actually a nice person before. And the playground will come back in to play later on in the story, it may be mentioned a bit beforehand but don't get your hopes up too soon because it won't be significant to the story till later on. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope yah will like this chapter too. ^__^

**cappsy :** Thank yah for reviewing again. I have used how Scott is always wary and mean to the new people he meets so that I could show his character more. I know, he is very judgemental when he himself can't control his powers. I would have made him more understanding towards Rogue in this story but because Jean and Storm are like that I needed someone who didn't approve and Scott seemed to fit that role perfectly. I am glad yah liked my last chapter and I hope yah will liked this one too. :"]

**rogue girl5556495** : Thanks for the review. I am glad that yah like my story so far and I hope yah will continue reading it. ^_^

**uchihacutie :** Thanks for the review. I am glad you like this story and that Rogue's accent is okay. I was actually hoping I didn't put too much detail in at times, lol. Yah, Xavier is going to try to help her and Remy and Rogue are going to try to figure out why they seem to know each other or at least why they trust each other completely. I am going to try my best to be descriptive and understood when writing their mysterious relationship. I hope you also like this chapter; please let me know what you think of it. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer : I do not own the x-men**

-A-

"I guess the main issue here really is, where is my Remy?" She demanded an answer from them in a menacing tone, wanting to make sure he was all right before they continued with the more her centred conversations. She is very distressed that he has disappeared since she was unconscious and for some reason she needs to know that he is okay before anything else. She had never felt this way about anyone before but now she has this strange tugging feeling that is forever centred on pulling her to Remy who she now even puts before herself.

-

"What have you done to Remy?" Rogue asked again, even more fiercely this time.

She takes their moment of shock as hesitation so she immediately gets ready to fight. Her eyes are blazing now – purple fire danced in them - and so are her powers as she summons one of the abilities. Her hands are suddenly filled with a purple kind of fire and she is ready to attack them - thinking that they have harmed Remy – when the professor speaks.

"No, Rogue, it's fine, really, calm down, Gambit is fine." He asks her a little desperately, not knowing how in control she is of her powers and not wanting to find out.

She calms down a little, the fire reducing and the anger in her calming slightly after hearing that Remy was okay, she then orders them to explain.

"Gambit is asleep, upstairs, in his room. He lives here and is a part of the team, he is one of us and we would never do anything to harm him. He is just exhausted after his day and desperately needed rest. I am sure that he will be awake soon and then we can get him in here to prove it to you, he can explain it to you himself if you like." The professor told her, sighing when he notices this has calmed her down.

"Okay, I will wait for him but if you are tricking me and he is harmed in any way then you will pay tenfold. Got that." She snarled at them before gaining control of her emotions and drawing her power back in. It took a moment before she was calm again and when she finally opened her eyes they were back to her normal emerald green.

The x-men had been tensed to act if she had attacked but the professor had stopped them and managed to get through to her before it was too late. He would definitely have his work cut out for him with this one.

"Why do you care so much about Gambit anyway, who is he to you?" Scott demands an answer from her, ignoring the looks he received from the others. They had just managed to get through to the Rogue, even if only a little, but it was something and now here was Scott trying to ruin their effort.

However, much to the surprise of the others and herself. Rogue stayed calm and even deemed Scott with an answer. "I can't tell yah that sugah, its one of mah little secrets and ahm sure Remy doesn't even know why so don't go wastin' time an askin' him. He is someone very precious to me and that is all ah am tellin' yah." She teased him a little by saying sugah, she hadn't called anyone that in so long and it had just slipped out but she was instantly happy about its effect on him. Scott was clearly annoyed with her. She was better than him so why should she even talk to him, he was lucky she even acknowledged his presence let alone listen to his annoying ravings about her – she could hear his thoughts very clearly, they were screaming at her to listen and her slight telepathic power she had gained actually made her listen. She really didn't like Scott and was pretty sure she wasn't going to like any of the others except Remy, there was no need to after all.

The others are actually a little amused by Rogue's answer to him and the look on his face after she had treated him like dirt. Scott wasn't used to this, he demanded respect, which he clearly wasn't going to get from this woman and the others jokingly thought that she might even be a good influence on him.

"Anyway, Rogue, let's get back to the matter at hand." The professor addressed her and she turned her attention to him now.

"Since Gambit is still sleeping we have agreed to let you see him later but for now we have some questions to ask you. You are perfectly safe here but we cannot allow you to leave just yet. First, we need some answers." The professor told her and noticed the slight look of annoyance that flickered across her face before it disappeared in to a stony expression that was unreadable by anyone except Logan.

After waiting a minute or so for Rogue to speak the professor realises that she is attempting not to loose control and cooperate with them so he launches straight in to his questions instead "Well then, let's proceed shall we." The professor states to no one in particular, just indicating that he is starting the questioning now. Or as Scott liked to call it, the interrogation.

"Firstly, who are you really Rogue? We know very little about you and only know you as the Rogue." He asked her, getting to the point quickly, he was going to be very direct with her he had decided so that he showed they had nothing to hide.

She stared at the others, still studying them in her mind so that she had a complete perfect picture of them each for future use and she continued to examine them with her eyes while answering their questions. " Ah am Rogue and ah am a goddess amongst mere mortals and mutants such as yahrselves. That' all yah will know about meh personally 'cause I don't discuss such matters with strangers." She too could be direct if she wanted to and she always enjoyed adding a bit of a mean streak to her personality here and there.

Scott looked annoyed and was glaring at her even more and it was only thanks to Jean keeping him calm that he didn't snap there and then and demand she answer properly and hassle her about the whole goddess thing. However Jean managed to steady him as she stood next to him, the others were fine and the professor just took this to mean that she didn't trust them enough to talk about herself with them. But as the others thought, 'who was ever comfortable talking about their troubled pasts with strangers?' the professor could tell that her trust issues ran deeper than most and the real name of the Rogue would become a mystery amongst the mutants and maybe even a legend someday. So taking this as her answer he though a moment about her goddess complex which he would need to work on with her but didn't comment on it before he asked her his next query. " What are your powers anyway my dear? We don't seem to be able to fully register them or understand them except that they are huge and very powerful, some of the strongest that have been discovered in a while in fact."

She glowered a bit when he called her ' my dear ' but she soon got over it when she realised that they still hadn't figured her out yet and this was something they really wanted to know too because everyone in the room was obviously impatient and the air was thick with tension as they awaited her answer. She then proceeded to smirk as she answered them. " Mah powers arh very unique, ah only have the best. Mah original mutant power is t' absorb people's energy, memories – which come with all their skills and knowledge- and even mutants powers. Although at first ah couldn't contain all these 'psyches' as ah call them, ah could actually control mah powers fully, but after a traumatic incident in mah past, ever since then ah can no longer control mah own power so on skin contact with another person ah immediately drain them until ah stop the contact. Mah power is very dangerous and since ah don't reveal everything t' mah 'enemies', even if ah ahm bein' held captive, ah will tell yah no more. There is so much more 'bout mah power and it's so very complicated it will surely be hard for y'all to understand anyway. So that's all ah ahm lettin' yah know for now and yah may just find out the rest later." She then smiled evilly and winked at Scott who looked ready to blast her with his fancy optic blast any moment. All Rogue could think was ' bring it on', she revelled a fight, especially with an opponent with as much unequivocal hatred towards her as Scott had.

The professor raised an eyebrow after hearing her answer, he was very impressed with her power and it certainly intrigued him how strong it was but it worried him that she wasn't in control of it completely yet, because that meant that he had to keep her here against her will until she had worked on controlling it. Also, her expression and smirk had sent tingles down everyone's spines as they heard that her power was even more impressive than they had realised. Her original power as she called it was amazing enough without her having some sort of secret to her power too. The professor pressed on now, not wanting to dwell on the fact that she had actually managed to successfully scare everyone in the room just by not saying anything else and suggesting there was more to her power than they knew; which deeply worried them. Logan was even starting to wonder more and more about this girl now than he had ever done about anyone else except Jean of course. He was beginning to doubt how much she really was like him after all. She defiantly seemed to have a positively evil streak hidden within her that came out to play at times like this and the intended intimidating effect certainly worked; it would have worked on anyone.

"One thing we really want to know is what happened to you before? Why did you fall in to an almost comatose state so suddenly?" They asked her, more medically wondering instead of personally this time.

Rogue sighed slightly in frustration, she really didn't want to discuss this with them, or else she may reveal her secret, but maybe if she just played along with them then she could trick them in to believing whatever she told them. "Well I don't really remember much from what happened to me but what I do know is that my power took over for a split second and boosted my original power so much that it drained me completely and as I fell unconscious a wave of my power that had been growing suddenly had nowhere to go so it shattered and created the burst of power you all felt. Or at least, that's what I guess happened, like I said, I cant be sure and I don't really know myself when the evil inside me takes over like that." They obviously believed her because she saw a look of understanding wash over their faces and could pick up random thoughts from their minds that proved what she had seen in their expressions. Another successful win for the evil Rogue. She continued to answer their questions, embracing her evil side more so that she can trick them in to believing she isn't really bad.

The professor was sure that there was more to her story than she was letting on but he let it slide for now. He was just glad that at least she seemed to be cooperating with them now.

"While you were unconscious Rogue, we ran some tests on you to try to help." The professor told her, deciding that they had to be honest with her if this was going to work.

Her eyes became visibly filled with fury and a hint of fear at hearing this. The only way anyone could ever get past her defences was if she was unconscious, and the fact that they had managed to even touch her let alone take tests while she was in that state actually scared her, though she would never admit it.

"What did yah find?" She asked them in a hoarse whisper, hoping they wouldn't hear her and just not tell her anyway; she really didn't want to think about it. But lady luck – a sworn enemy of hers - was against her and the professor answered. As she looked at him, intently waiting, there was no grief in his expression, which reassured Rogue, slightly.

" Most of the tests we ran on you were inconclusive but we did manage to scan your body and mind and successfully took some of your blood and DNA with conclusive results."

She was done for now, she thought to herself, hoping that they hadn't seen the problem with her brain; her deepest darkest secret. She just wasn't ready to tell anyone, and she didn't think she ever would be. At this time anyone else would be annoyed that someone had done such a thing without permission but Rogue wasn't bothered about that right now. She stared at him nervously, ignoring the others in the room and concentrating solely on what the professor was about to say, or at least on what she hoped he wasn't going to say.

"We found a few abnormalities in you Rogue. Firstly your heart rate and temperature run a little faster than a normal person's does. Your breathing and oxygen intake is incredibly low but you still seem fine and you hardly produce any carbon dioxide in return. Remarkably your bones and tissue are stronger than an average mutant's and impulse reaction from the brain when reaching parts of the body are all advanced. Because of your unconscious state we couldn't examine much brain activity but we did manage to get through the defensive layer that surrounds you and get some scans. Your mind looks mostly normal except that it works faster and with more certainty; as we could see, the electrical impulses that reached your brain were certainly interesting and showed us that you have a very quick mind and strong will indeed. I know this is a lot to take in and it may be a little overwhelming to hear that you are so different to other people but I want you to bear in mind that you are you no matter the special qualities you have."

Rogue tried to keep her expression blank because she wanted him to finish -she lived for knowledge - but on the inside she was screaming at him, yelling that of course she wasn't normal, she was a goddess for crying out loud, why wouldn't they believe her. For crying out loud, they had seen her abilities hadn't they. She was more than special; she was above them all! She refocused her attention back on the professor as he began speaking again.

"Your blood was analyzed in our lab and it is unique indeed. The cells are very defensive and fight off anything that touches it, without fail to kill. It's amazing, I have never seen anything like it before; it's as if it is programmed to fight, to contain power so that the special blood can then coarse through your entire body without ay problems and to give you strength. Essentially, your blood is what keeps your mutant power going, there is something in it that has changed to make you unable to have human contact. It is the source of your power but I suspect it can only be contained and used successfully within your equally unique body. Now then, I won't go on for much longer, I am probably boring you by now."

Actually, he wasn't boring her at all, she needed this information, she sucked in knowledge and it was especially delicious to her if it was something about herself that was useful to know.

" The last thing that our tests were able to analyse was a sample of your deoxyribonucleic acid – DNA – we had managed to extract. It was certainly very interesting I can assure you. Your DNA is unusual to say the least. Where normal people have 23 base pairs of chromosomes within their DNA strands and mutants have 24. You have over 100 pairs. It includes genetic information from your parents and genetically engineered information that you seem to have been born with. These strands of DNA are filled with the potential for everything, from hair and eye colour to accent and skills. It is amazing and not something to be taken lightly I can assure you. We will be running more tests and examining it closely to find the best way to help you. That's our purpose. All we want to do is save you."

She almost believed him; he had said it so kindly and his expression was so open and honest. But Rogue knew better than to ever believe anyone. She just couldn't trust him after all the times she had been tricked before. Never again would she allow someone to take advantage of her, and if this professor thought he was helping her then so be it. She wasn't his lab rat. No, the opposite in fact. These mutants were hers. If she let them continue believing they were doing the right thing for her then she could lull them in to a sense of false security and gather information to feed her ever-growing appetite for knowledge. She couldn't help thinking of wickedly evil ways to get what she wanted from these naïve fools while she was here. However, her thought track and plotting was cut abruptly short when the professor addressed her again. 'What was it now' she wondered as she refocused her attention to him, yet again.

The professor didn't notice any change in her almost constantly blank expression so he decided that now was as good a time as ever. The shock, or the sheer load of information he had just piled on her was sure to have her a bit distracted so maybe he should get it over with while she wasn't in a bad mood.

"We monitored your body and state throughout your unconscious period using our best medical equipment but we can't understand what happened to you. But never mind that right now; there is time to discuss it later. All we need to focus on at the moment is how to help you. Right now I have a proposition to make you, Rogue"

She stood up a little straighter, more alert than she had been and wondering – with her incredibly quick thinking mind of hers - what he was going to ask her.

"Firstly, we know how many questions you must have for us and I thank you for so patiently hearing out ours and answering them too. You have been ever so patient when listening to us explain things, but we need to let you know a few things before we really say anything else. Now, we don't want to keep you captive here but it is our only choice seeing how dangerous you are in your current state. But we have another idea in mind. This mansion is my school for mutants who find life too difficult for them in the outside world or just need to be around others like themselves so that they can fully understand and control their powers. We take in many mutants ever year and help them learn about their powers and we teach and prepare them for what they want to do in the future so that they can live alongside humans. In other words, it is a retreat for mutants, simply a safe haven for their kind. Here we all live as one very big family and we help each other. It is a peaceful place generally, except when other mutants like you who are dangerous try to ruin our ideal world of peace with humans. These mutants do not want to see our side of things and harm many innocent people so that is why I created the x-men, a team of good vigilante mutants who want to keep the world a safe place and help fight evil mutants, if necessary, for the greater good. One thing I must make clear is that this is not a fight school, a mutant army training camp or anything of the sort; this is a place where we teach mutants basic life skills so that they can live in the human world. We are not here to harm anyone and we are not a threat to humanity as some people suggest we are. Never before have we had to resort to such methods as those we had to use to capture you, We have never come up against anyone as powerful as you are and so we had to go to drastic lengths to get you here. We don't like having to hold you prisoner here, in any other situation we would recruit you for our team, but as it is the way it is we just hope that we can help you, not torture you." The professor finally finished explaining it to her.

She couldn't care less about what he had just said to be honest, but she was still waiting for his proposition that he mentioned earlier so she remained silent and relatively polite as an emotionless statue.

Suddenly she has a splitting headache that had been a mere twinge, an annoyance in the back of her mind to her earlier. It's affecting her very badly now. Everything becomes a blur and her hearing is muffled as a lightning flash of excruciating pain floods through her mind, making her hands shake. She has to bow her head, covering her face with her hair as she turns away from the mutants.

They all look at her, confused and wondering what she is doing but before they can ask her she suddenly straightens again, this time she looks fine except for the fact that her eyes are glowing. They all take a step back away from her towards the professor, shocked and even more puzzled now. The professor wheels around them and approaches the Rogue before anyone can stop him.

"It's just a headache that's all; there is nothing wrong. Sometimes this happens to me when I am weakened from using my powers, it should fade soon enough. So what were we going to talk about again?" She blurted out as a 'suitable' explanation before the professor could get any closer to her and asked them with a fake smile plastered on her face. However, they weren't in the least bit convinced by her usually very good act of fake emotion. This time they could hear the cracks in her usually tough, stony voice and stared at her as her eyes still burned with a golden glow.

Somehow the heated stares from the annoying mutants make her reign in her power and settle it so that it concentrates on blocking her headache – she knows what is happening and it isn't good, she needs to be alone within a few hours to calm down otherwise the unthinkable will happen. Finally after a few minutes she manages to hide her pain and even control the side affects that are unavoidably noticeable around others. Her eyes stop glowing almost completely, all that is left of it is a little amber tint to her pupils and her hands stop shaking. To distract the others, and herself, from what just happened she launches in to her questions. But this doesn't stop them. The professor wheels forward and studies her with a puzzled and obviously curious expression before his gaze softens and he tells the others to let it go – knowing they were about to blurt out their questions. He knows that in due time everything comes to those who wait and if she accepts their offer then everything will be revealed and they can help her, with whatever is so definitely wrong with her. He had to admit that he was interested in what just happened, but he wouldn't let his mind get the better of him, he would allow her just this little bit of privacy about herself for now seeing as she was already on the verge of crossing to their side – or so it seemed to him.

Before anyone can say anything, Rogue saw this as her opportunity to distract them and finally get her questions answered.

"There are just three things I wanted to know and I have a feeling they are all linked together. Firstly, where am I? Secondly, who are you people exactly? And Thirdly, What do you want with me? Since you have already answered the first two I now want my last question answered." She asked them, awaiting their answer quite patiently compared to her usual direct approach.

"We want to help you, Rogue. All of us may see you as a threat to others – which is partly the reason we have to keep you here – but we also notice that you are a danger to yourself. All we want to do is keep people safe and that involves understanding and saving you. I would like to teach you about your powers and all of us together will assist in showing you what it means to be a mutant, that you aren't all alone in this world. I am sure everyone would like to get to know you but also it would be better if you could accept us. I know it's wishful thinking that you will enjoy your time here that you will inevitably have to spend but all we really ask for is that you keep control of yourself and respect us and in return we will not harm you, instead we will help you." The professor finished explaining in great detail and they all stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

Rogue managed to stay calm as she soaked in the professors words and immediately took them all for fools to want to help someone who doesn't want to be 'saved'. But since she needed to see Remy she knew that she would have to spend time here and might as well get it over and done with as soon as possible.

"Well, now that that's all explained, why don't you show me around" She told them, genuinely curious about this place and what goody two shoes things they did here that they seemed to think helped shape the world.

Little did they know that she was really killing two birds with one stone; she was feeding her curiosity as well as biding her time so that she can control her currently out of control power before they notice.

She still doesn't trust them or believe that their intentions are good so she keeps an eye on them as she warily lets them show her around their 'base'.

She talks with the professor as he shows her around, gaining his trust and asking meaningless questions to keep the conversation going. The fact that she seems to be paying attention satisfies them as they show her around. However, she is actually tricking them, as usual, and is just keeping them distracted while she studies possible escape routes and evaluates the security of the building.

Her evilness is slipping away from her, being buried In the back of her mind as her understanding and the powerful need to know gets in the way. She almost acts nice. Almost. But then after having enough of this 'being good' feeling she reigns in her emotions and concentrates on the evil within her again.

While the professor is still showing her around and explaining things to her she is only half listening to him. She is back to her usual self, evil genius, as she puts on a façade to trick the others in to believing she is nice and wants to be good. So far it seemed to be working, at least a little on Jean, Storm and the professor. Seeing that she will need to put more work in to her trickery plan later on, she focuses on a new angle. Right now her attention and time is being devoted to thinking of a way to escape, but so far even her powerful mind hasn't had any luck. There are just too many mutants around and the security in this place was ridiculous. She couldn't see that she had much choice at the moment except to stay. Especially since her powers are still a little dimmed down by her earlier use of them. She wouldn't stand a chance if she made a run for it now; she needed time to recover at least and maybe gain some of that knowledge the clung in the air here. So she gave up mostly on escaping, for now anyway, and focused her attention back on the professor as they arrived back at his office.

'Great, the boring tour is over, now what?' Rogue thinks as she momentarily lets her mind wander from her original plans.

They step inside the office and get straight to the point. They want to make a deal with her. They go back to the proposition the professor made earlier. Now that she has seen the place she will be staying it is time for her to accept them. Reluctantly she knows what they want and she is willing to give it to them, but only on one condition. Before she signs the contract which states that she is in their protective care until she has learnt to control her powers enough not to be a threat to people she want to see Remy. She needs to know he is all right or else she won't make the deal with them, for now.

The professor sends Logan to go get Remy. As soon as he leaves the room silence engulfs them all as they await his return. Scott is still glaring at Rogue but she easily ignores him and relishes in the thought that Jean, Storm, Logan and the professor seemed to have warmed up to her a little, or to the fake her anyway. A couple of minutes later there is a resounding knock on the door and the professor tells them to enter, revealing Logan and a bleary eyed Remy who had just been woken from his deep sleep and dragged down to the professors study without an explanation.

As soon as he sees Rogue awake and stood right in front of him though he no longer cares for answers and with wide eyes he approaches her. He leans one arm out towards her and everyone gasps but Rogue doesn't move or even flinch, instead she invites his warm touch. He places his hand against her neck and face, making sure she is really there and this isn't just a dream. Realising that this is the real thing he immediately wakes up completely and draws his arm back away from her. His expression softens immensely and his dark mysterious eyes meet her gaze. Oblivious to the others in the room Remy and Rogue smile at each other and share a look, which conveys their absolute admiration and trust in each other.

She remembers Remy from her past but he doesn't' know who she is – he doesn't realise this is the girl from his past -, just that they have an unusual strong connection and he cant stand to be without her. He trusts her without explanation, he can't explain why and he has no reason to. He feels like he has known her for a lifetime already. She feels the same way, about him. Their expressions say it all to each other.

They finally awaken from the haze of seeing each other and realise that they are still in the presence of the other x-men. Without hesitation Remy grabs Rogue's gloved hand and turns around to stand next to Rogue and face the others crammed in to the professors study. The feeling that nothing can go wrong or happen to them as long as they are together floods Remy and Rogue as they stand there staring at the dazed x-men and clutching on to each other as if they are their lifelines. This strange feeling overpowers Remy but Rogue keeps in control of herself as she signs the contract with the x-men and then proceeds to patiently wait for them to 'snap out of it'.

-A-

So that was the thirteenth chapter of my story 'Who Is She?' I hope it was okay and that y'all liked it.

Hopefully there weren't many grammar or tense errors in this chapter because I checked over it a few times.

I attempted to make it more descriptive but when I read over it it seemed as if it was in note form to me, like it isn't properly written, so please let me know what you think of it.

I tried to make Rogue's accent better in this chapter. I think I did a bit better this time but if anyone has any tips about writing her accent then please let me know.

I know there wasn't much Romyness in this chapter and this is supposed to be a Remy x Rogue story. But I assure you there will be a lot more in the next chapter, it is like a whole chapter devoted to Romyness practically, lol.

The next chapter will be up soon and I am updating the rest (of the backlogged, already written chapters) a few days apart after that.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


End file.
